The Prospectors
by Depthcharge2030
Summary: Story 8: Infiltrated and Deceived. The Kids Next Door has been the victim of an unparalled mysterious force behind enemy lines. But no more. Gathered by chance and united by one goal, witness the birth of the Kids Next Door Counter Intelligence Dvision known simply as 'The Prospectors'.
1. The Prospectors Part 1

**Good Morning, Good Afternoon, Good Evening. Welcome dear reader to the 8th story in my series titled 'The Legends Universe', an AU series where I try to stay faithful to the source material and build off of it and introduce concepts and characters that I enjoy writing for.**

 **Welcome to the culmination of 7 other stories of introducing characters and concepts, the end of the first phase of Legends Universe Stories. This is 'The Prospectors'.**

* * *

 **Legends Universe: Story 8**

 **The Prospectors**

 **4 October, 2005**

 **Kids Next Door Moon Base**

 **Spy Sector Barracks**

The Kids Next Door has been dealt a serious blow in recent weeks. Operatives in positions of power have been revealed to be working for those they swore to defend child kind against. A Teen Infiltrator revealed to be posing as a child for over ten years, in charge of overseeing Decommissioning. These were dark times for the Kids Next Door. Trust was a thing none could afford now.

Carol Pariuhs knew this well. Known to others as Numbuh C4, Carol was a member of the Spy Sector based on the Moon Base. And only recently had it been revealed that their leader, Numbuh 206, was working with the Teenagers. She felt sick, knowing that she had worked under such a kid and possibly unknowingly assisting whatever endgame he had in mind.

Carol found herself alone in the quarters she once shared with her partner, Numbuh 362. She found it quite empty, devoid of any noise or laughter the pair once shared. Numbuh 362 had recently been promoted, taking over Numbuh 206's role as Spy Sector Leader. She brushed her red colored locks out of the way and gazed down at the data pad she had in hand.

She'd been tasked by her former partner to pursue whoever Numbuh 206 worked for. Scrubbing through their former leader's files, the operatives had found several messages intended for deletion. All of which made reference to an entity known as 'Leviathan'.

Carol had recently followed a lead regarding 'Leviathan'. Her journey ended at the Kids Next Door Online Hub, where she fought off a Teen Assassin, who had intended to eliminate the Online Hub's caretaker. It seemed like the trail had gone cold when the subdued Assassin committed suicide. But the Online Hub's caretaker recognized the teen's voice from a video game she played in order to harass teens and kindly pulled the IP address off her recent players list.

On the data pad was a customized search engine and the IP address. Carol sat in silence, waiting for the engine to provide a positive location.

In the silence, Carol thought of her place with the Kids Next Door. Her friends Numbuh 362 and 86 were now leaders in charge of both the Spy Sector and the Decommissioning Squad. Carol didn't feel jealous, instead she felt happy for her friends. She was proud of them, that they had stepped up when the KND as a whole needed them.

But still, Carol felt off somehow. Maybe she felt lonely now that Rachel was busy being in charge. Possibly it could be the fact that she felt she wasn't living up to her potential. While everyone she knew had gone on to be something greater, she was still stuck at the bottom. Or maybe she felt guilty, that they had to stand up and take charge because she was too afraid to.

The data pad let out a low beep, signifying its current task had been completed. Carol left her thoughts and returned to the task at hand. She looked at the results, finding the IP address had been tracked to Rhode Island.

Carol frowned. She knew of the Kids Next Door's history with that state. It sort of made sense that her mission would take her there. Carol sat up from her bunk and began to prepare. She'd have to make a stop by the Moon Base armory on her way out, but for the most part, she had all that she needed in the room with her.

Carol got dressed in standard issue Spy Sector dress consisting of black turtle necks and cargo pants with a red sash to offset the bleak coloring. She threw on her boots and tied her laces. She grabbed her standard issue Combat Satchel and secured it. She grabbed the data pad and the keys to her S.P.R.A.Y.S.H.I.P. Carol walked to her door and pulled it open. She hit the lights and locked the door behind her.

* * *

 **Kids Next Door Arctic Prison**

When Darwin Ennis was first brought to the Arctic Prison, the first thing that came to mind wasn't how an organization run by children could afford to create such a marvel of engineering, nor did he dwell on what sort of authority the Kids Next Door possessed or who would give such power to children legally imprison individuals such as himself.

No, the first thing Darwin thought was how the base could be so cold.

Darwin men tally slapped himself for such an obvious question. He was a scientist after all. Maybe it was the hormones that came along with being a teenager, however, maybe that's where the fault in his logic came from. Or perhaps it came from the anger of imprisonment.

"You have a visitor." One of the guards, a prudish child, spoke from outside Darwin's cell.

Darwin looked up from where he sat on his cot. He wasn't surprised that he had a visitor, in fact, he was expecting one. Like most of the other prisoners here in the Arctic, Darwin doubted that anyone beyond the Kids Next Door knew of his whereabouts. But unlike all the others, this information benefitted Darwin. The only one who'd visit him would be her.

The cell door slid open and in stepped Numbuh 9-Lives. "You've cut your hair." Darwin commented with a genuine smile.

Numbuh 9-Lives' blonde locks were admittedly shorter than the last time the pair had met. She was a solo operative, a KND operative who was sent on missions in need of a precise incision instead of a blunt instrument of a full on Sector. Numbuh 9-Lives had been sent to investigate a fellow comrade's disappearance, and deal with Darwin's laboratory.

What she found, however, was a crime against nature. Darwin and his benefactors had created a machine capable of transmutating children into animals. In the end, Numbuh 9-Lives caught the bad guy, changed everyone back to normal, but she herself was now stuck in some sort of in-between form where she had cat ears and eyes, and a tail.

She didn't hide her contempt for Darwin, glaring at the teen since the moment she stepped into the frigid cell. "Leviathan. Who are they?" She growled, getting the point. "Where can I find them?"

"Do they hurt?" Darwin asked, side stepping Numbuh 9-Lives' questions. He pointed at her ears. "When we made the Animalization Ray, we never thought such a state of human and animal would be possible, not without side effects of course. Yet here you are, with a tail. Does it hurt?"

Numbuh 9-Lives' glare intensified. "Do you want me to answer your questions? Then answer mine." She declared.

"Only if we make this a recurring thing." Darwin said smugly. "We have much to do, Violet. You and I. You should look over my notes. Maybe then you'll be convinced that your current state is impossible to harness… Not without outside help." Darwin said the last part in a self-contained knowing fashion.

When Numbuh 9-Lives was made an example of Darwin's experiments, he spoke of devils and gods, something she expected from a crackpot priest, not a man of science. "The ears don't hurt. Nor does the tail and neither do the eyes."

Darwin smiled. "See? Was that so hard? It's like we're being friends. You help my research. I help you." Darwin said smugly. "Rhode Island. You can find my benefactor in Rhode Island."

Without a word, Violet angrily spun around and exited the cell. "Do come again!" Darwin shouted as the cell door slid to a close behind the operative.

* * *

 **Rhode Island**

 **Curry's Diner**

The skies were dark and dreary, the weather forecast predicted thunderstorms later in the evening. The streets were quiet, families in doors for Sunday's service or home enjoying breakfast. The sidewalks were silent with a trio of teens loitering outside the entrance of Jacky's Diner.

A lone boy in black with a white cross stitched to his long sleeve shirt wearing a standard KND Combat Satchel with what appeared to bed a giant stick wrapped in cloth attached to his back, approached the Diner from the opposite direction. The teens caught sight of the kid as he jaywalked across the street in order to reach their side.

"Not from around here." One of the teens pointed at the boy in black.

The boy walked past the teens and made his way to the Diner entrance. The kid walked into the Diner, quickly catching the eye of the middle aged woman manning the counter.

"Table for one, please." The boy in black spoke politely with an air of well meaning.

"Diner's closed, kid." The woman said a matter-of-fact.

"Your sign says otherwise." The boy in black pointed to the window. The boy walked up to the counter and reached up, grabbing one of the many menus.

The middle aged woman only watched as the boy in black seated himself at a table at the front of the diner by the windows. She'd never seen the kid before. She took in the sight of the boy's thoughtful face, then she realized he was not from around Rhode Island.

"Where you from, kid?" The woman asked rudely.

"Out of town." The boy in black answered simply.

"I can tell." She scoffed. "No kid from Rhode Island would be dumb enough to pull what you're doing now."

The boy in black merely nodded, not looking to address the woman as he continued to look over the menu. "Odd, isn't it?" The boy in black asked aloud. "It's a Sunday morning. Where's the rest of your patrons."

"Kids from Rhode Island know better than to come in here." The woman at the counter glanced at the window, seeing the three teens outside looking to her for instruction. With a single nod, the woman commanded the teens to enter the diner.

"How good are the flapjacks?" The boy in black asked coolly.

"They're good enough to die for." The lead teen said as he rounded the table.

The boy in black looked up from the menu, unimpressed by the threat. The boy in black cracked a light smile as the teen took a seat across from him as the other two remained standing. "Gentlemen." The boy in black spoke politely. "I'm could come."

The teens shared glances and disbelieving expressions. The lead teen let out a hearty laugh. "You some kind of funny guy, huh?"

"No, just a tourist." The boy in black answered. "In fact, I think you could help me." They boy in black closed his menu.

The teens looked to their leader, looking for instruction. The leader raised a hand, quelling their anxiousness. "You don't get it, do you?" He laughed. "Kids here don't ask questions. They do what they are told. You being here is in violation of our laws."

"Is that so?" The boy in black asked well manneredly. "I had no idea I was socially inacceptable for me to come strolling in to this establishment."

"Boss, be careful." One of the teens spoke up. "He's trying to confuse you with words."

"I can tell." The lead teen relaxed, reclining in the booth. "Kids like you are a problem." The teen leaned forward. "You lack the proper education to survive in Rhode Island. We're going to rectify that."

"I'll have to pass." The boy in black smiled. "The only education I accept on Sunday is that of the good book." The boy in black set his menu aside. "But you could help answer some questions. I would find it rather helpful in my day to day activities for the rest of this evening."

"I've read the numbers. I've seen the backs of the milk cartons and the newspapers." The boy in black spoke intensely. "All kids from Rhode Island. So, where are they, teenager?"

The lead teen glared. "Would you like to go and see them?" He threatened.

"Give me a name. And I will see so myself." The boy in black spoke quietly, not breaking eye contact with the teenager sitting opposite of him.

"Grab him!" The lead teen shouted.

* * *

 **High Rise Tower**

 **Center of Providence**

Miles on out, at the top of High Rise Tower, Kayla Valera could see it all. Numbuh 322 was a solo operative, a sniper who was good at her job. Emphasis on 'was'. After a plane crash gone wrong, an a month stuck on an island populated with ravenous Rainbow Monkeys, her skills and mental health have since been called into question by the chain of command.

After getting revenge on the teen who stranded her on that Island, and preventing a bombing on the Moon Base, Kayla interrogated her attempted killer, and pried the whereabouts about the woman in charge of his organization. After disposing of the teen in the most ironic of ways, here Kayla was, in Rhode Island.

And through her sniper rifle scope, she could see The Boy in Black from miles away. Kayla knew of The Boy in Black, or rather, she'd heard of him. She was familiar with the stories she heard during her more sociable days, how the boy had gone on a pilgrimage of sorts and discovered an ancient artifact of religious significance. How the boy often annoyed his fellow operatives with his cheerful attitude.

Through the scope of her rifle, Kayla could see the boy best the trio of teenagers. He danced around them, jumping from booth to both, causing them to trip over themselves. Soon, she watched the boy dispatch the trio with a diner menu and a bottle of ketchup.

Kayla set her rifle aside, she could tell the boy had things well in hand, no need for her to intervene. She should probably make her way down the building and meet with the boy, see if they were after the same thing and pool their resources together. Kayla debated this and let out a sigh.

She glanced to a KND Tree House far off in the distance. Even from this far she could see its disrepair.

* * *

 **Decommissioned Sector Q Tree House**

Rhode Island had not been kind to its child protectors. The Sector Q Tree House stood tall and proud, but the scars were there in the bark. Years of staving off attacks and would be arsonists, the mighty Tree House soldiered on.

Up in the sky, a S.C.A.M.P.E.R. streaked through the clouds. It began to slow and descend in altitude. The operative behind the wheel wore flamboyant clothing consisting of conflicting colors and half his head was shaved.

"Is the hangar open?" The pilot looked over his shoulder, seeing his only passenger hobbling up to the copilot seat.

"As you can see." The colorfully dressed pilot pointed out to the Tree House's opened hangar doors. "He's expecting us."

"Good." The passenger smiled. The passenger had recently shaved blonde hair, which had gone on to be carefully observed and tended to, resulting in a thin overgrown streak running down the middle. He wore a long sleeve black shirt with the number '832' written in purple with a pair of black cargo pants and boots to match. His right arm was bandaged up and in a sling.

"Get us down safely, now Terry." The operative, Numbuh 832 spoke in a joking manner.

"Got it." Terry nodded.

The S.C.A.M.P.E.R. continued its descent, flying down into the open mouth of the Tree House Hangar.

The S.C.A.M.P.E.R.'s landing gear folded out. The 2x4 aircraft set down on the wooden surface of the interior of the hangar. The door flipped open, with Numbuh 832 and Terry departing the ship, taking in the sight of the broken down 2x4 ships that inhabited the hangar.

"You guys are late." A voice called out to the duo. Numbuh 832 and Terry looked down further into the hangar, to see a boy physically identical to Terry, minus the shaved hair and overt fashion sense. The greeter wore sunglasses. A pair of unnecessarily huge headphones hung around his neck. He wore a blue zipped up hoodie and dark blue jeans and wore white sneakers.

"Numbuh 49." Numbuh 832 waved at the operative with his one good arm.

"Bro!" Terry shouted excitedly at Numbuh 49. "If you told me you were here, we could've car pooled!"

"Someone had to keep watch the door." Numbuh 49 spoke dryly.

"Speaking of our host." Numbuh 832 looked around. "Where's Numbuh 2030?"

Numbuh 832 looked to Numbuh 49 for an answer. Numbuh 49 shrugged. "He's busy tending to his duties."

* * *

 **Buchanan Household**

"We want to join the Kids Next Door." Two identical pitched voices stated firmly.

Sitting in the living room of the modest sized home were a pair of Siamese Twins, connected at the shoulder wearing similar pants and a massive green hoodie which fit over both of their bodies. The twins looked to the older boy sitting across from them, pleading for their wish to come true.

The boy wasn't that much older. He had unkempt dark hair, a sickly pale complexion and his lower eyelids sagged slightly. He wore cargo pants and a light long-sleeved hoodie with a blue shirt over it.

"No." The boy said sharply.

The boy's name was Nolan York, Numbuh 2030 to those who cared about formalities. This was the tenth time he'd met with the twins after their brother's death. This is the tenth time he'd refused them.

Nolan glanced at the time on his wrist watch.

The twins glanced at each other, sharing unsure looks heavy with anxiety. It was the one to Nolan's right who spoke up. "What happened to our brother?"

"L-Like," The one to Nolan's left sobbed. "W-What actually happened?"

Nolan frowned. He stood from where he sat and began to walk out the front door. "I'll tell you when you're older." He said without turning back.

Nolan stepped out of the house and looked up, taking sight of the darkening sky. He looked to his surroundings, making sure he had not acquired any unwanted attention. Once sure no one was paying attention to him, the boy began to make the long trek by foot to his Tree House.

* * *

 **Thank you dear reader for checking this story out. I hope you enjoyed it. I'll try to update as frequently as I can but finals are here so I have other stuff to do. Anyways, later days!**


	2. The Prospectors Part 2

**Hello Reader! Welcome to the 2nd Chapter of 'The Prospectors'! So far I've got finals and stuff keeping me busy but I managed to get this one out after all!**

 **I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 **Above Rhode Island**

Violet McCleary, better known as Numbuh 9-Lives, had seen her fair share of Teen and Adult strongholds. But Rhode Island took the cake. High above in the air, within the combat ready S.P.R.A.Y.S.H.I.P., Violet could make out what appeared to walled sections in what would be the four corners of the state.

Rhode Island was small compared to most states, that's the true appeal to its design. While some Adults and Teenagers went after more grand schemes, the Rhode Island foothold was smartly designed.

The teenagers could control it all from Providence, nothing would be out of reach. If there was a skirmish on the other side of the state they'd be there within less than an hour. If some kid had defied his parents, everyone would know. If someone went looking for the Kids Next Door, all they had to do was look to the sky and see the tree house standing abandoned.

Rhode Island was never kind to the KND in that respect. Violet let out a sorrowful sigh. She'd known operatives from Rhode Island and she'd seen what this dark place had done to them first hand.

Fighting against the dark thoughts and memories, Violet returned to the task at hand. Somewhere down below was the woman responsible for making her what she was and she planned to do the same to every other kid on the planet. As a KND operative, it was Violet's job to bring her in.

With a gentle pull of the accelerator, the S.P.R.A.Y.S.H.I.P. shot downward to the state below.

* * *

 **Curry's Diner**

"Where are the children?" The Boy in Black asked.

The Diner brawl had ended as quickly as it had begun. The Boy in Black stood victoriously over the lead teen while the others lay scattered across the Diner floor. The Elderly woman herself was watching from the safety of the kitchen, cowering and hoping the boy would move.

"I don't know nothin' about no kids!" The lead teen shouted.

"I don't believe you." The Boy in Black's eyes narrowed. The boy pressed the tip of his black loafer on the teen's shin. He simply applied pressure, resulting in a sickening snap. The teen cried out and cursed profanities. "Maybe that should jog your memory."

"I don't know! I swear I don't know!" He cried. "Just please go, leave me alone!"

"Like you leave alone kids?" The Boy in Black casted shade down on the teen's earlier actions. "You still have another shin. Unless you want to crawl to the emergency room, you'd better tell me what I want to know." The Boy in Black positioned his foot above the teen's other leg.

"I don't know!" He cried once more. He glanced down to his broken leg then to the boy's foot resting on his still good one. "I can tell you who might! I can tell you who might know!"

"You'd better keep your trap shut boy!" The elderly woman shouted from where she hid in the kitchen.

The Boy in Black turned his gaze away from the downed teen to the elderly woman. "Thank you for your cooperation." He said simply before reaching down and decking the teen, not once breaking eye contact with the woman.

The boy straightened his clothing, dusted off his knuckles and then directed himself towards the kitchen. "Get away from me you little demon!" She shouted.

"I am anything but that, ma'am." The Boy in Black feigned offense. "I've been patient, dealing with your sorry lot of sorry teenagers. Tell me where I can find the children and I will not harm you."

The older woman just looked at the boy, unable to formulate a sentence. She tripped over her words as The Boy in Black began to advance, reaching to the clothed weapon on his back.

"Th-The Q." She stuttered. "Check The Q. It's all I know. I swear!"

Just as quickly as he took to arms in dispatching the teens, The Boy in Black's shifted from quiet menace to that of resigned gratitude. "Thank you." He spoke politely.

Without another word, The Boy in Black turned to the exit and left.

The old woman fell to the floor with a sigh of relief. "I'm getting too old for this."

* * *

 **Decommissioned Sector Q Tree House**

When Nolan York returned to his tree house, he was greeted by the familiar sight of the tree houses' caretaker.

"Welcome back Numbuh 2030." She greeted Nolan. "You're guests are upstairs." Her name was Mara Cade. She was once a KND operative. Her time in Rhode Island had crippled her, now she spent her days in a wheelchair.

"Thanks Mara." Nolan flashed her a kind smile. "If you wouldn't mind, I don't think most of them would take too kind to a teenager hanging out in the tree house." He said, trying his best to not sound rude or unapologetic.

Mara frowned but nodded. "I understand. I'll be seeing you Nolan." With that, the pair said their good byes and Mara rolled to the exit. The door closed behind her, signaling a lack of anger, which Nolan was thankful for.

Nolan hated it whenever he had to ask Mara to leave. He knew as much that this place was a second home to her. She'd been here longer than him and deep down Nolan knew he had no right to ask her to go. But those present would never understand, not yet anyway.

Nolan walked to the elevator in the tree house lobby, his hands in his pocket and his back arched. He let out a sigh and hit the elevator button. He waited for it to arrive then got on when it did. He reached the 6th floor, the observatory and found his guests waiting.

Thomas Thompkins, better known as Numbuh 49 had arrived earlier that morning. He was originally based on the Moon Base as an Astrocartographer. After an assassination attempt on Numbuh 274's life, the observatory was closed down. Now, just like every other day since, Thomas was busying himself, looking through the telescope at the sky above.

"It's the morning and it's cloudy." Nolan spoke as he entered the room. "What are you going to see today?"

"Anything other than my kid brother." Thomas shrugged.

"Hey! I take offense to that!" Terry Thompkins, better known as Numbuh 94, Thomas' twin younger brother shouted from where he sat in the room. Nolan knew of Terry from the stories Thomas had told him and that one time he had a hand in saving the boy's life. Besides that, he'd never actually met him. The clashing colors he wore were giving Nolan a headache.

"Glad to see you're still in one piece." Joshua Paddock, better known as Numbuh 832, waved to Nolan with his one good arm. "How'd it go?" He asked serious.

Nolan sighed. "Geoff and Gus are too much like their brother. They're going to ware me down one day, Josh."

"Maybe you should just let them join." Josh suggested, offering an alternative to Nolan's recent predicament.

Nolan had met Josh in the most unlikely of circumstances. Josh was at one time a fugitive of the KND, framed for a crime he didn't commit. His entire Sector was decommissioned. He then spent months on the run trying to clear their names and stumbled onto a conspiracy. His journey led him to Nolan where he rudely interrupted his dinner. Together they saved Terry from a similar fate and outed the conspiracy to the KND as a whole. Operative in positions of power were revealed to be working for or were teens themselves.

"Maybe." Nolan sighed.

Most of the conspirators were captured on that day. But some got away. Chief among them being Mary Blud, known amongst the KND as Bloody Mary for her low tolerance for personal drama and her status as the Head of Decommissioning. She was a teenager and she signed away Josh and his team's lives.

She was the one Josh wanted the most to rot. And she got away. So that's why they were here today.

"Was your source good?" Nolan asked, changing the topic and getting onto business.

"As reliable as they get." Terry spoke up. "Some low level information peddler by the name of Arnold Pesto. The guys call him 'Pester'. He said Mary was seen hanging out in Rhode Island, which makes sense considering how teen friendly this place is."

"Well that narrows things down." Thomas spoke with a hint of sarcasm in his voice. "Rhode Island may be small, but it's still a state."

"Then we'd better get started." Nolan concluded.

* * *

 **The Q**

Carol was surprised by the emptiness of a Sunday morning in Rhode Island. For a state with over a million residents, it was a ghost town. The neighborhood she'd tracked the IP address was empty and devoid of movement.

She calmly walked on the sidewalk, following the trail her datapad pinpointed. If the datapad was correct, the building belonging to the IP address would be just around the corner.

When she turned the corner, much to Carol's confusion, she happened upon a vacant parking lot with what appeared to be an empty bookstore. She looked down at the device in her hands, double checking its figures, making sure there was no fault. When it appeared that everything was in order, Carol looked back to the bookstore, reading the name of the property.

"The Q." She muttered under her breath. "Guess this is it." She shrugged.

Carol observed the barren asphalt, noting the sun worn white paint borders. There appeared to be no traps waiting for an unassuming victim. No clumps of dirt to hide land mines, no motion detectors lining the sides of the building. It was just a bookstore in the early hours of the morning.

Even with the appearance of safety, Carol approached the bookstore with caution. She entered the establishment quietly and quickly taking into account her surroundings. There appeared to be no other exit other than the entrance she'd walked through. That was bad. If there were to be an altercation and the odds were stacked against her, her only means of escape could be blocked.

She proceeded into the bookstore, noting the teenager lazily manning the cash register. It wasn't too hard to figure him out. Carol's training in the Arctic had taught her much, but the additional training she received upon joining the Spy Sector had made her master of the art of deduction.

The teen was working on a Sunday morning. A simple glance at the door and the store hours informed her of the presumed time he would've had to have shown up for the early shift. The store opened at eight. He would've had to show up thirty minutes prior to opening. Then there was the matter of his waking up and his rounds before showing up. Say he had to wake up an hour earlier. Then there was the fact he was a teenager. He could care less about his job. He probably was thinking about school or some girl.

With this in mind, Carol decided on a more direct approach than skulking in the store. While her trained instincts told her to remain silent and poke around, Carol figured it would be best to measure the reaction time of the teen first hand, see if he posed more of a threat than he appeared to be and most of all quell whatever questions he'd have seeing a kid alone the back of his store.

Carol walked up to the cash register and asked aloud, "Where's the Captain Underpants books?"

The teen snapped out of his thoughts and gave a look around, trying to find who was speaking to him. It took him less time than Carol thought to think of looking over the desk and check below. He was somewhat puzzled by the sight of Carol. His sideways glances did not go unnoticed as he checked for, what Carol believed, to be the girl's adult supervision.

"Um…" The teen thought for a moment then pointed to a direction behind Carol. "That way."

"Thanks." Carol gave him a fake smile she'd worked hours on hours to nail. She walked in the direction the teen pointed too. The entire point of the direct approach was to gage the worker and see if he posed any threat. The truth of the matter was that he did.

His response time was too quick for some teen who dreaded coming to work, as he appeared to be. It was just a performance he put on. He himself had keen deductive skills, he saw no parental presence and didn't bother to ask about one. And for a worker at a book store, he didn't even mention what aisle the 'Captain Underpants' novels were located, offering only a hand gesture to the location. He was a guard not much a worker.

"-Tt-" Carol arrived at the kids section, finding it composing only one side of an aisle. "Bet they don't even have Captain Underpants."

Carol dug out her datapad and began to set up. She placed it on the floor and went to work. On the datapad she activated the 'Net Setting', hoping to pinpoint the greatest amount of bandwith usage in the store. If the IP address was from here, then there was a computer or a device Carol could take and dissect, maybe find another clue to 'Leviathan'.

Carol was unfazed by the results that appeared. The device using the most bandwith was supposedly located below the bookstore. "There's always a secret underground base." Carol grimaced.

Carol activated the 'Mapping' feature on the datapad. The datapad began to vibrate on the floor, using the shockwave created to run through the bookstore and map out every inch. Soon enough the datapad had finished and produced an adequate layout of the Bookstore, even highlighting the secret staircase hidden in the History section.

Carol's attention was drawn to the front of the store by a sudden noise. There was a pained wail belonging to the teen. Silently, Carol returned her datapad to her pocket and drew her side arm, a S.P.I.C.E.R.

She crept through the store not making a sound. She could hear another voice. It didn't sound like a teen.

When she made it to the front of the store, Carol found herself amused at the sight before her. It was the teen on the floor, a Teen Ninja laser pistol strewn across the floor and a kid's leg pinning him to the floor. The kid in question was The Boy in Black, a boy Carol knew.

"Numbuh 3:16." Carol spoke, making her presence known. "I see you're keeping busy."

"Numbuh C4." The Boy in Black, Numbuh 3:16, nodded in a greeting manner.

"So should I ask what this is about?" Carol gestured to the squirming teen on the floor who was reaching for the laser pistol. Carol reached down and claimed the pistol, flashing the teen a smile.

"I arrived here to question this gentleman about a series of abductions." Numbuh 3:16 glared at the teen. "He pulled a gun. I disarmed him. Now we are here at this moment."

"I'll never talk." The teen spoke defiantly.

"You mean about the underground base?" The teen's eyes widened at Carol's words. Carol reached into her pocket and produced the datapad, showing its recent analysis of the bandwith usage to Numbuh 3:16. "I was just about to head down. Wanna tag along?"

Numbuh 3:16 reached for his clothed weapon. He pulled it from where it was sheathed and struck the teen on the head, knocking him out. "Thank you for the consideration. I graciously accept your offer." He said politely. "We must hurry then. He hit the panic button before I could disarm him."

"This way." Carol jabbed a thumb over her shoulder. She and Numbuh 3:16 followed the layout the datapad had created earlier and walked through the History section. Carol happened upon a blank book with no title. She looked to the datapad's layout which singled out the book as a lever. Carol reached out and pulled the book, causing the floor in front of them to lower and form a staircase leading below the store.

"Shall we?" Carol gestured to the staircase.

"I'll take point." Numbuh 3:16 gestured to his clothed weapon.

Down the stairs the pair of KND operatives went. It was there they found a darken room.

"Check the walls, there should be a light switch." Carol spoke in the darkness.

"We do not need one." Numbuh 3:16 said confidently.

Carol was about to ask Numbuh 3:16 to clarify his meaning, only to stop at the sudden illumination. Carol looked to Numbuh 3:16 who had a burning history text book in hand and a lighter in the other.

"Why do you have a lighter?" Carol questioned, pointing at the lighter in his hand.

"Reasons." Numbuh 3:16 stated firmly. The Boy in Black led the way with his burning text book. Along the way, the pair happened upon a pair of metal cages with food bowls.

"Why would they keep animals down here?" Carol asked aloud.

"They don't." Numbuh 3:16 muttered grimly. He reached into the cage and pulled out a boy's size 5 sneaker.

"Monsters." Carol muttered. She looked around finding more cages in the darkness.

The duo continued on before reaching the end of the underground base. Carol saw what appeared to be a work station with several computer and television screens mounted on the desk. "Here." Carol pointed to the desk.

Numbuh 3:16 waved the still burning book in the direction of the work station, offering Carol light for her to poke around. What she found was an Xbox, no doubt where the IP address belonged to. She also found a computer desktop. "Bingo." She said alerting Numbuh 3:16 of her find.

"What did you find?" He asked.

"A computer. With it we can find out what they've been doing here." Carol said as she began to unplug the desktop. She showed Numbuh 3:16 the find earning a grateful smile in return.

"We'd best be on our way." Numbuh 3:16 gestured to the way they came.

"I'll race you." Carol joked as she secured the desktop in her Combat Satchel.

The pair of operatives ran toward the staircase at the end of the hall. They ran up the stairs and found themselves in the History section. Numbuh 3:16 threw the burnt text book aside and drew his lighter once more. He produced a flame and then began set fire to all the books he passed.

"What're you doing?" Carol asked alarmed at the boy's actions.

"Telling the people responsible that I'm coming for them." Numbuh 3:16 spoke coldly. "We'd better grab the teenager on our way out."

"No chance." Carol pointed to the spot where they'd left the teen. "He's gone."

The duo of operatives ran towards the exit. And just as Carol had feared upon initially entering the bookstore, that single entrance had come to be her doom. As they left the building, they were confronted by six teenagers including the teen they'd dealt with earlier.

Out from the assembled number of Teen Ninjas stepped one with alarming red hair and wore purple spandex with the image of a tornado sown on.

"Sup." The teen greeted them with a smug smile. "Name's Teen Tornado. You two are in for a world of pain."

* * *

 **So things are heating up (pun intended Numbuh 3:16 just set a bookstore on fire). So I hope you stick around for next chapter where most of the meets and stuff. Currently I'm projecting this series to be 8 Chapters. But who knows. I'll update when I can.**

 **'Til then. Later days!**


	3. The Prospectors Part 3

**Whoa its 2016...huh...anyways on with the story.**

* * *

 _-It was without question the most exhilarating experience I ever felt. The wind in my face, at the top of the Prium. I could see all that New Chloris had to offer. I could see and hear the sounds of the people and all this country has to offer. Doug turned to me and punched my shoulder, that lousy maverick. He laughed and so did I._

 _We looked down over the edge. He asked if I'd see anything more spectacular. I told him I didn't know. It's true. I didn't. When I'd first come to Rhode Island I wore the face I had now. A sort of awe that was soon burnt off. But here there was no disappointment._

 _Doug turned and pointed at the Kingdom. He bet me we'd never see anything better than the view just now. I laughed. I had to agree. It's a good life we live, I told him. He agreed-_

"Terry, put that back." Thomas ordered. "You're invading his privacy."

"Pfft." Terry shrugged as he turned the codex's page. "Relax bro. It's not a diary or anything."

"No. That's exactly what that is. A boy's diary." Thomas said a matter of fact.

"I gotta admit. It's nicely written." Terry sounded impressed as he flipped through the codex's pages. "Vivid and laced with sensory details. Nice."

Terry set Nolan's Codex back where he found it. The pair had gone off to the tree house's kitchen in search of snacks for the group. They'd found it, but then Terry stumbled upon the book. "We'd best head back." Thomas gestured to the six pack of soda he had in his possession. "They're probably wondering what's taking so long."

Back in Nolan's work room, Nolan sat behind a computer, scrolling through archive data centering on old Teen Hideouts in Rhode Island. Josh leaned against a nearby wall, fiddling with the straps of his sling, hoping to alleviate his broken arm anymore discomfort.

"How've you been anyways?" Nolan asked, breaking the silence.

Josh fidgeted slightly, shifting his weight in order to lean against the wall more comfortably. "Things could be better." He admitted with a sigh. "I hear Numbuh 274 will be starting up Sector N again. He asked for me to lead them. But I don't know…"

"Too many painful memories?" Nolan asked, earning a nod in response. "I never got to say sorry."

"You've got nothing to apologize for." Josh muttered. "You like everyone else were duped. No one could've known about the truth."

"That's not what I meant." Nolan spun his chair in order to face Josh. "I'm sorry about your friends."

Josh let his head hang low. He bit his lip and sighed. "Thanks."

"If you ever need to talk, I'm there for you." Nolan swung his seat back around. "Talking helps."

Josh sighed and nodded. He was about to thank Nolan for the offer, only for a loud siren to blare within the room. A light mounted on the side of the wall began to blink rapidly.

"What's going on?!" Josh shouted over the alarm.

"Give me a sec." Nolan jumped up out of his chair and ran to a control box near the room's entrance. He opened the box and pulled a lever, shutting off the alarm. Nolan glanced over his shoulder up at the light on the wall. He looked back in the box and began to flip all of the switches until the light shut off. "I need to uninstall that." Nolan muttered as he returned to his seat.

"So… what are we supposed to make of that?" Josh asked as he rubbed his right ear. "Could've blew an eardrum with that racket."

"Nothing to be concerned with for the time being." Nolan said firmly.

"Did someone yell 'Fire Hazard?' I sure hope not." Terry questioned as he and Thomas ran into the room.

"Relax." Josh held up his one good arm. "Nolan says it's nothing."

"Still. Wouldn't hurt to inform us what's up with the loud noises. We were just coming back with our sodas - not reading anything of yours because that would be silly – and then all of a sudden stuff happened. So what gives?" Terry turned to Nolan for an explanation.

Nolan raised a brow at most of what Terry had just said, but instead of prying, he decided to just explain rather than sort out whatever mess Terry had caused while he was out of his sight.

"It's a tripwire alarm system." Nolan glanced over his shoulder, turning his attention away from the computer screen. "Numbuh 416 set it up. Outside somewhere in Rhode Island, somethings going down."

"Now that doesn't sound like 'nothing'." Terry directed a mock frown at Josh.

"Should we investigate?" Thomas asked as he passed out the sodas.

"We know Mary's in Rhode Island, who knows, this might be the break we need to catch her." Terry said, earning an approving grunt from Josh.

"There's a radio on my work bench. Teen Ninja stuff. Whatever it is they'll be chatting about it." Nolan pointed over to the other side of the room to his cluttered work bench.

Thomas quickly closed the distance between himself and the work area and began to fish out the radio from the resting junk. "Which frequency?" Thomas asked as he pried the radio from the mess.

"117.2. Let it play."

"-kzzt-This is Tornado!-kzzt-Situation-kzzt-The Q!-kzzt-Two KN dorks-kzzt-terminate!"

Josh looked to Nolan, who was staring bitterly at the computer screen. "You know what they were talking about?" Josh asked, earning a nod for confirmation. "Where's the armory?"

Nolan stood up from his seat. "Down the hall to the right."

* * *

 **The Q's Parking Lot**

With a burning bookstore behind them and a crowd of visibly peeved Teen Ninjas in front of them, Carol realized there would be no quick escape for both her and Numbuh 3:16.

"Thanks for grabbing the hard drive." Teen Tornado pointed to the desktop in Carol's hands. "Saves us a lot of effort rebuilding and what not." He said cockily.

Having followed Numbuh 3:16, Kayla watched the scene develop from a nearby rooftop. In short, she could tell the two operatives were screwed. The two of them versus the lot of those teens, they'd best say their prayers and hope that whatever faith they subscribed to was real.

Unless Kayla intervened. She'd come to Rhode Island for her own personal vendettas, the last thing she needed to do was get wound up in someone else's problems. For a little longer she watched the standoff, knowing that her decision was already made the moment she joined the KND.

"You owe me for this one Journeyman." She muttered as she took aim at the nearest teen. She pulled the trigger.

The teen in particular had no idea what had hit him, but there was suddenly a sharp pain in his arm. He'd turned to find there was a pencil lodged in his arm. There was another shot, another pencil struck him in the leg and then another shot resulting in a pencil striking his thigh.

"Sniper on the roof!" The teen shouted before falling over in pain.

Half the teens took aim at the roof and began to open fire on Kayla's position.

There was a familiar sound off in the distance. Carol looked upward and smiled. Passing by overhead was a KND S.P.R.A.Y.S.H.I.P.

'What luck', Carol mused at the sight. Quickly, Carol reached into her combat satchel and removed a flare gun from the contents. She raised it into the air and pulled the trigger.

Violet McCleary sat in the pilot seat, peering over the side of her ship in search of a mini-mart to land on so she could begin her search for the ones responsible for her mutation. Out of the corner of her cat-like eye, Violet spotted a flare streaking the air.

Violet glanced downward, seeing a large number of Teen Ninjas firing off in one direction while they cornered two kids around her age outside of a burning bookstore. The sight of so many Teen Ninjas was all the explanation Violet needed. Her ship dived downward and she activated the gun controls. A lollipop machine gun protruded from beneath the ship and Violet pulled the trigger, streaking past the teens and causing them to scatter lest be caught in the hail of sugary sweets.

"Joe Steve, Blaire!" Teen Tornado barked. "Get to your Bikes and take out that ship before it makes another pass!"

"On it boss!" The three teens shouted simultaneously. The three teens ran over to their parked bicyles and mounted them. They all hit switches on the handlebars, causing metallic platting to cover emerge outward and cover them. Rockets and wings sprang out of the metal, giving the bikes plane like featues. The Bikes took off into the air, engaging the 2x4 aircraft in a dogfight.

"Now back to you guys." Teen Tornado returned his attention to the duo of operatives.

"Yes. Back to us." Numbuh 3:16 muttered lowly. He glared at Teen Tornado. "Your sins radiate off of you. Know that I will take no particular joy from this battle. But your defeat will make this a nicer world to live in."

Numbuh 3:16 reached for the weapon on his back, releasing it from the cloth, revealing a centuries old scabbard. Calmly, Numbuh 3:16 drew a broadsword from the scabbard and then returned the scabbard to his back. He raised the silver and golden broadsword with two hands and took a fighting stance.

"Well crud." A teen muttered at the sight of a kid with a broadsword.

Carol drew her sidearm, her S.P.I.C.E.R. and shot at the teens, providing covering fire for Numbuh 3:16 as he charged at Teen Tornado.

Numbuh 3:16 swung at the spandex wearing teen, who in turn dodge his swings expertly. "Reminds me of jump rope!" Teen Tornado said aloud with a smirk.

"Quit dodging and fight me sinner!" Numbuh 3:16 shouted as he swung once more.

"Only because you asked." Teen Tornado jumped backwards, getting some distance between himself and Numbuh 3:16. He raised his right arm and began to spin it. Before Numbuh 3:16's eyes, a tornado formed from Teen Tornado's had, shooting right out and striking him, sucking him into the vortex and throwing him aside.

"Get the girl. Don't harm the hard drive." Teen Tornado ordered his teens coolly. The teens began to advance, only to be halted by Carol's S.P.I.C.E.R. "Circle around you idiots!" Teen Tornado shouted angrily.

"You couldn't even lead a parade Tornado." A voice said aloud, causing Teen Tornado's eyes to widen visibly behind his sunglasses.

An onslaught of mustard and laser fire shot out from behind Carol, striking at the teens, forcing them to back up. Teen Tornado's lower body created a small cyclone which he used to dodge the oncoming projectiles with ease.

"Carol." An all too familiar voice said her name. Carol glanced over shoulder before shifting her position to face the pale raven haired boy.

"Nolan." Carol muttered, unsure how to proceed.

Numbuh 2030 shot a look at the burning bookstore, turning his head back around to Numbuh C4, demanding an explanation.

"Would you believe that wasn't my idea?" Carol asked sheepishly.

"Depends how you phrased it. One on your left."

"I've got him." Carol replied coolly before dodging an oncoming punch from a Teen Ninja. The Spy Sector Operative kicked at the Teen Ninja's knee from the side, causing his footing to falter. Carol then leapt in the air, she balled her fist and then brought it down against the side of the teen's jaw.

There was an audible crack when her punch connected. Then teen's eyes rolled into the back of his head as his jaw sagged, visibly dislocated. The teen fell aside, paralyzed by the pain.

"Talk later. Fight now!" Carol shouted before both she and Nolan leapt at the oncoming teens.

Numbuh 3:16 raised his mighty broadsword and stabbed downward into the blacktop. The boy knelt on one knee and shut his eyes. His head descended, pressing his forehead against the crossguard. Numbuh 3:1 then began to pray.

"Heavenly father, please give me strength." He said as low as a whisper.

The fight appeared to be going the operative's way, but the teens began to regroup.

"Your loyal servant is need of your divine assistance." The clouds above began to darken amidst Numbuh 3:16's words. There was the sound of thunder. A streak of lightning shot out of the clouds and struck the hilt of the broadsword. The sword itself began to shine, Numbuh 3:16 himself appeared unaffected. "Amen." He muttered and opened his eyes.

Fiercely, Numbuh 3:16 shot off the ground, ripping the broadsword out of the earth. With all his might, Numbuh 3:16 swung the broadsword at the Teen's direction. Lightning shot out of the tip of the blade. The stored force of nature stuck the massing teens, exploding on impact, sending many flying.

Numbuh 3:16 himself planted the sword into the earth once more and let out a tired breathe. He glance down at his stained red white cross apart of his black outfit. With nothing more to give, Numbuh 3:16 decide to rest where he knelt, not once removing his hands from his blade.

"What the heck was that?" Violet asked aloud to herself. She'd caught sight of the lightning streaking past her 2x4 aircraft as she and the teen's duked it out in the skies. She'd caught sight of caught sight of the teens being flung around by lighting that hadn't hit them.

Distracted by the sight, Violet was caught unaware by one of the remaining Bikes. The Bike shot full speed from Violet's left side, slamming into her ship and cutting it perfectly in two. The cockpit spun and began to dive while the back of the S.P.R.A.Y.S.H.I.P. jetted out of control over the horizon.

Violet reached out for the 'eject' button, straining against the force of the spin. She punched the glass protecting the button, breaking it and activating it. The glass above violet broke off and the seat she sat in shot straight outward like a bullet.

The parachute kicked out of the pack behind her seat, evening out her horizontal descent to a more vertical. Violet grumbled a curse, reflecting on the number of S.P.R.A.Y.S.H.I.P.s she'd gone through in the past month or so. No doubt the requisitions officer on the Moon Base would decline her another ship.

"C'mon bro help out!" Terry shouted as he punched a Teen in the crotch. "You're a pacifier! Pacify these guys!"

"That's not what I said and you know it!" Thomas shouted from where he stood on the sidewalk.

"You seem to be taking this turn of events in stride." Nolan commented as he shot at a teen with a M.U.S.K.E.T.

"We wouldn't be doing our jobs if we weren't fighting teens." Carol chuckled.

"I still can't get over how there's a bookstore burning behind us." Terry laughed as he shot a charging Teen with a S.C.A.M.P.P. "That's so metal. Madame of mystery you have my upmost respect!"

"Again I had nothing to do with that."

"I withdraw my respect then."

Kayla moved along the surrounding rooftops, taking aim and shooting the Teen's from the side with her sniper rifle. One of Kayla's sharpened pencil ammunition struck near Teen Tornado's foot, catching the teen ninja's attention.

The orange haired teen glared at the operative through his purple tinted sunglasses. He aimed his arms in her direction and began to quickly spin them, producing two tiny tornados. He set them of their leash and Kayla watched in horror as the tornados came her way.

The tornados and forceful winds tugged at Kayla. It was far too much for the girl and pulled her off the roof. The tornados began to die down and flung her at the other operatives, particularly knocking over Josh.

Josh shouted in pain as he fell on his arm. Much to his dismay, as he pulled himself up, Josh found his sling had torn.

"A little help here?!" Nolan looked to the side, seeing where the pilot of the S.P.R.A.Y.S.H.I.P. had landed. "Preferably any Kids Next Door."

"Hold tight I'm on my way!" Nolan shouted as he ran off to aid Violet. He approached Violet, who was covered by her parachute. He threw the parachute over, finding Violet had landed awkwardly. Her right foot was caught between the blacktop and the chair itself.

"I think it's sprained." Violet referred to her foot.

"…You have cat ears?" Nolan asked awkwardly.

"Yes and they're real! Now quit gawking and help me up!" She shouted.

"We need to retreat!" Josh shouted as he desperately attempted to restring his sling. "Whatever did you do to piss them off so bad?!"

"Take a gander to my satchel!" Carol ordered as they began to back up away from the teens.

Josh did so, eyeing the desktop computer sitting comfortably in her bag. "What exactly we dealing with intel wise? Perhaps any safe houses or hideouts? Popular teen hangouts?"

"Christ, what's with you we're fighting people!" Carol

"Don't you dare use the lord's name in vain!" Numbuh 3:16 shouted weakly as Thomas and Terry ran over to collect him and his broadsword.

"Cool it. Save your strength there. You can yell at whoever you want later when we get out of this mess." Thomas said, he and his brother lifted Numbuh 3:16 off the ground.

"Sorry." Josh apologized as he aided the Carol in fending off a Teen Ninja with nun chucks. "I'm a little invested." He muttered as charged the teen head first, head-butting him in the gut.

It looked rather bleak. Though Carol herself was still standing, all those beside her were worse for wear. Kayla picked herself up off the ground and ran to the front beside Carol and Josh, taking aim with her rifle and shooting at the teens. More and more were arriving by Bike.

"Where the heck are we going to run?" Kayla, the sniper, demanded to know as she fired at the Bikes in the air.

"The Tree House." Carol and Kayla spared a look over their shoulder, seeing Nolan helping Violet to her feet. "Sector Q is still operational."

Carol looked to Kayla. "Run ahead of us and provide cover."

"I am better a long rage." Kayla agreed. With that said, Kayla took off, leading the way to the giant treehouse over the horizon.

"That's going to be a heck of a walk!" Carol shouted.

"What? No!" Nolan shouted in confusion. "No we flew here! We brought a helicopter!"

Carol halted her mustard gun onslaught to share the questioning look that had formed on her face with Nolan. "Well where is it!"

Kayla ran past Terry and Thomas, who were carrying Numbuh 3:16 over their shoulders. Thomas began to shout at Kayla in an attempt to warn her, only for the sniper to run into an invisible wall. Kayla fell back and landed on her butt. She set her gun aside and held her forehead in pain.

"OW!" She shouted. "The heck just happened?!"

"How do you think I get around in this stupid state?!" Kayla turned to see Nolan fast approaching, aiding the limping Violet with Carol and Josh covering them. Nolan dug in his pocket and produced what appeared to be a key chain. Nolan pressed a button on an object attached to the chain, causing the invisible wall Kayla had run into to become visible, revealing a 2x4 Helicopter.

"Teen Ninjas keep trying to shoot me out of the sky. I had to do something to rectify that." Nolan said as Kayla reached for the door, pulling it open.

"I've never seen a ship like this before." Kayla commented as she hopped into the helicopter. She turned to the siblings and Numbuh 3:16, extending her arms, offering to help the boy in black into the ship.

Nolan helped Violet into the helicopter. As soon as she was firmly sitting on the metal flooring, Nolan ran to the pilot seat and began the preparations to take off. The twins hopped into the helicopter next, Thomas moving to aid Kayla with Numbuh 3:16 while Terry provided cover fire for Josh and Carol as they dashed to the helicopter.

"We're in!" Josh shouted as they jumped into the helicopter. Terry reached for the door, shutting it after them.

Carol climbed over to the cockpit, taking the copilots seat. She sat down and strapped one her seatbelt, placing her satchel on the floor between her legs. "Nolan, Helicopter us the hell out of here!" Carol cried.

"Language." Numbuh 3:16 muttered sternly.

"Hang on." Nolan muttered lowly as the rotors kicked on. The helicopter jerked upwards, dodging a hail of laser fire. "And now we fade." Nolan said as he pressed the button on the keychain once more.

Before the Teen's eyes, the helicopter vanished without a trace.

"No!" Teen Tornado shouted.

"Shouldn't we follow sir?" A teen spoke up. We know where they're heading."

"And get blasted by their tree house's defense system? No way!" Teen Tornado said angrily. "C'mon guys, let's go get a soda or sumthin'."

With that, the Teen Ninjas picked up their wounded and vacated the parking lot. Behind both parties, The Q Bookstore burned to pieces.

* * *

 **And so most of the team is together! I took some inspiration on how they met from the original Teen Titans show. How something happens and they all sort of just wonder in because they're all just nice people. Anyways, I hope to get the next chapter out soon. And next chapter we should have the entire team together and more! 'Til next time! Later days!**


	4. The Prospectors Part 4

**Welcome back dear reader! *twirls mustache* Yes, welcome to the long awaited 4th chapter of 'The Prospectors'. I had intended for this to be longer, but the parts that were omitted, I believe, will work better in the next chapter. Without further ado, onto the chapter!**

* * *

 **Sector Q Tree House**

When Vana Washington had woken up this morning, she didn't once think she'd be making house calls. A Kids Next Door Medic under the codename Numbuh 5-10, Vana usually spent most of her time gushing over the specifics of some poor kid's bruising and taking exact notes on the sudden shift of coloring from pale flesh to the bruised dark purple.

Getting a call from Numbuh C4 was something she didn't get quite often. They were friends, or rather, friends by association. Numbuh 86 was quite the lovely individual in the operating room, never once buckling under pressure. The red head and her Scottish accent rocked through the infirmary and often congregated such a crowd of lookers on. Of course it was usually just Numbuh 86 yelling at some boy, berating him for his inept conduct.

But then Numbuh 86 got promoted to Decommissioning Squad, and then promoted again to Head of Decommissioning. The friends that surrounded her left with her, leaving Vana alone in the infirmary, picking kids back up whenever they broke down.

So then calls Numbuh C4, talking about wounded and adventure. And so here she is, with a smile on her face.

"Carol!" Vana exclaimed gleefully as she walked out of her S.C.A.M.P.E.R. and up to the red headed Spy Sector operative standing in the hanger alone for a hug.

Carol smiled and hugged Vana back. "Glad you could make it, Vana."

"Hey, you said someone was bleeding. I had to show see for myself." She smirked as they pulled away. Vana's comment made Carol raise a brow at the medic. "So where's the poor sap at?"

"To fix right?" Carol asked as she began to lead Vana into the interior of the Sector Q Tree House.

"Huh?" Vana questioned. "Oh. You wanted me to patch someone up? Oh, cool, I can do that too. Give me a sec." A flustered Vana laughed hysterically before running back to her ship and retrieving a first aid kit.

They pair walked down a flight of stairs out the hanger. They chatted during their descent to the Sector Q infirmary, mostly with Carol filling Vana in on the events leading to her needing to come here.

"Guys, this is Numbuh 5-10." Carol introduced Vana as they entered the Infirmary.

"Alright who's the patient?" Vana giggled jokingly. Laying on a cot, Numbuh 3:16 raised his arm while he silently clutched his wound. On the other side of the room sat Violet, who also raised her arm. Josh stood beside Violet, his broken arm left dangling, he too rose his free arm.

"Better question." Vana looked around the room. "Who's bleeding?" Josh and Violet's arms fell while Numbuh 3:16's arm remained up. "I'll get to work on you first." She spoke sweetly before walking up to the wounded boy in black.

She sat knelt down beside him and asked to take a look at his wound. Numbuh 3:16 removed his arm from his wound and was caught off gaurd by a blinding flash. The boy was seeing stars as Vana quickly snapped photos of his wound with a camera in her first aid kit.

Violet and Josh shared an unsure glance. Carol, also put off by Vana's gushing over Numbuh 3:16's wound made herself scarce and vacated the room, leaving the good doctor to care for her new patient.

"So what's up?" Carol turned around, finding Nolan leaning against a wall, the desktop she'd taken from under The Bookstore in his arms.

"The ceiling." Carol deadpanned as Nolan kicked off the wooden wall and walked towards her.

"Look who still has a sense of humor." He said dryly. "Just wanted to know who you brought to my tree house."

Carol frowned at Nolan's choice of wording. "A medic. A doctor. Someone capable of getting the job done."

"That's quite the formality. Doe this doctor have a name?" Nolan's eyes narrowed.

"She's clean." Carol asserted, having picked up on Nolan's motivation. She should've suspected the boy wouldn't take kindly to visitors.

"Isn't that what we thought about Numbuh 206? Or Mary?" He glared.

Carol stared evenly, doing her best not to meet Nolan's anger. "Her name's Vana Washington. She's a friend of mine. She's cool. Just very…" Carol glanced back at the room where she could hear more photos being snapped. "Eccentric."

"And the rest of my visitors?" Nolan questioned. "The kid with the cross, the cat girl, and the other one?"

"Numbuh 3:16. Jonathan Smith." Carol answered. "Very religious."

"And the other two?" Nolan raised a brow.

"No clue." Carol shrugged. She then turned her attention to the desktop and pointed at it. "You mind pulling information out of that? I think it would greatly benefit both of us, given your associates attitude on the battlefield." She referred to Josh's overabundance of questions regarding the computer earlier.

"The Kitchen's upstairs if you're hungry." Nolan spun around and began to walk off. "I'm sure you can keep yourself entertained with the others while I take care of this."

Carol watched as the boy walked off. She sighed and reached, moving a hand through her hair. It had been a long day and she certainly didn't need to deal with 'his' issues. A bite of food didn't sound too bad though. Without hesitation, Carol headed back to the stairs, walking up to the level above.

When she reached the next floor, she couldn't help but hear what sounded like bickering. With every step to the kitchen, the sound of familiar arguments. When she reached the kitchen, she found the pair of twin siblings at each other's throats.

"Numbuh 3:16 was hurt, and all you could do was stand at the sidelines like usual!" Terry shouted. "When are you going to get it through your thick skull that sometimes we have to get our hands dirty to help people!"

"That's not what I signed up for and you know it." Thomas spoke calmly, his eyes narrowing behind his sun glasses.

"We're on the hunt for a fugitive!" Terry practically screamed. His face was burning red from anger. "Mary is dangerous. If we're ever in a similar situation, how can we trust you? How can we rely on you?"

"You can rely on me to do my job." Thomas asserted, not backing down from his brother. "And you can rely on me to not compromise my ideals." He folded his arms over his chest and stood in a manner that evoked a sense of unwavering conviction.

"You're hopeless." Terry sneered.

"I see you've learned to paraphrase everything mom and dad say."

"There's not a single thing they can teach me you arrogant sod." Terry stepped forward, inches away from his brother.

"Only because you think you know everything." Thomas' glare intensified.

Carol just observed, debating whether to step in and see if she could quell this feud between brothers. She began to speak up, only for Terry to turn away.

"Don't think this means I concede defeat." Terry remarked as he walked past Carol.

Thomas scoffed. "You never do." He watched as his brother crossed through the kitchen doorway and then turned his attention to Carol. "Hello, I don't believe we've been formally introduced."

Carol was taken off guard by the one hundred and eighty degree turn Thomas' tone made. "Numbuh C4. You?" She stuck out her hand.

"Numbuh 49." He smiled and shook her hand. "I'm sorry you had to see that. My brother and I were just having one of our bouts."

"You seem so casual about it." The Spy Sector operative commented.

Thomas shrugged. "He means well. That's all I need to know." Thomas' expression faltered slightly. This didn't go unnoticed by Carol. He quickly put on a smile and pointed a thumb at the fridge. "You want anything from the fridge? Numbuh 2030 usually has chicken wings in the freezer."

Carol glanced around the kitchen. It was a simple set up. Cupboards up above the counter and stove. A microwave sitting in the corner and a refrigerator. Carol turned to Thomas, hoping the boy would answer a question, one that the fate of their lunch hinged upon. "Where's the barbeque sauce?"

* * *

Nolan sat in his private study, the desktop plugged in and powered on. Connected to another monitor, Nolan found himself welcomed by a log-in screen. "Pfft. Password protected." He muttered. He dug into a drawer, pulling out a CD, which he promptly placed in the disk drive. "But who'll protect the password?"

The CD span around in the disk drive, uploading a special virus into the computer. The password appeared written and the profile logged in automatically. Nolan smiled victoriously. Just as he began to reap through the computer's secrets, the Sector Q operative spun around, weapon drawn, having felt a presence behind him.

There stood Kayla, looking somewhat unimpressed. "Well hello to you too." Her eyes narrowed. Kayla stood there, unmoving and Nolan kept his arm stretched outward, his gun in hand, with no sign of him faltering anytime soon. "You gonna put the gun down or what?"

"I don't know you." Nolan said firmly.

"I'm Kids Next Door. Just like you." Kayla dug into her shorts pocket, pulling out a KND standard ID. "We good?"

Nolan looked at the picture on the ID, then back to Kayla. Satisfied, the boy set his weapon aside. "Why don't you smile anymore?" He asked, referring to the noticeable difference between the photo and the girl standing in front of him.

"Some people changed that."

"They do that, don't they?" Nolan began to slowly turn around. "Anything I can help you with specifically…?"

"I just showed you my ID." Kayla glared at the back of Nolan's head.

"I'd like to hear it from you." Numbuh 2030 spoke neutrally as he resumed his work. "Between you, the girl with the ears, the quote on quote doctor and the bleeding kid with the god sword upstairs, I'm left with more questions than I feel comfortable. Your name please?"

"Numbuh 322." Kayla muttered. "You can call me Kayla."

"I'm Numbuh 2030." Nolan glanced over his shoulder, looking Kayla in the eyes. "You can call me Nolan, Kayla." He turned his attention back to the computer. "Anything I can help you with?"

"A couple of months ago, I was on a plane. It was tampered with by the teens." Kayla visibly winced as she recalled the memory of her time on the then undiscovered Rainbow Monkey Island.

"I don't think you came all this way to my state just to ask me to help you find the guy responsible."

"No. I came here because I know who did it. I'm just hoping you'll keep me posted if anything on that computer is at all relevant to my situation."

Nolan glanced over his shoulder. "This person got a name?"

"Samantha Lynch." She answered.

"Feel free to make yourself comfortable here." He turned back around. "I'll keep you and everyone informed." There was an immediate hush as silence fell upon the room. He didn't need to turn around to know she had gone. "-Ttch-"Nolan shook his head. "Not even a thank you."

* * *

"So…" Josh spoke aloud as he held onto his arm. "Cat ears?"

Violet cocked her head sideways. "What about them?"

"Just something you don't see every day." Josh shrugged.

"Oh thank god you asked!" Vana let out a sigh of relief. The doctor's purple scrubs and her matching gloves were covered in Numbuh 3:16's blood. "I have sooo many questions but I felt asking would be an invasion of your personal space!"

"Langauge." A pained Numbuh 3:16 managed to say as he glared at Vana. "Good doctor, please…the wound."

"Oh don't start with me you big baby." Vana playfully smacked Numbuh 3:16's arm. "I stitched you up didn't I?" She smiled brightly. "Now for the next two weeks, do your best to not strain your body. If that opens back up, yikes."

"Yikes indeed." Numbuh 3:16 agreed before turning his attention to the ceiling and closing his eyes. "I'll just take a nap if that's alright?"

"Sure." Vana shrugged as if it were nothing. "Just promise to wake back up okay?" Numbuh 3:16 gave her a thumbs up and then was out like a light. "Next patient please!" Vana turned to Josh and Violet.

"You gonna take off the gloves?" Violet pointed at the doctor's stained attire.

"Oh silly me, almost forgot." Vana burst out laughing, causing Violet and Josh exchanged uncomfortable looks. Vana plucked off the gloves and tossed them into the nearby trash can. She then dashed to the restroom off in the corner and rinsed her hands. "Hygiene is important in an environment such as this!"

She flashed them a smile as she walked back into the room. "So who's first?"

"Ladies first." Josh quickly stated in a neutral tone.

"Oh no, I couldn't. Your arm takes priority." Violet politely declined.

"Oh no, but your ankle."

"I'm sorry, but I insist." Violet gestured for the Weapons Master to step forward.

"I'll take care of the sprained ankle first, thank you very much." Vana said before she practically lifted Violet off the ground, earning a meek 'meep' as a result. Setting Violet down on the second cot, Vana quickly got to work, digging into her bag and pulling out bandages.

"So what about those intriguing ears you have?" Vana perked up as she wrapped Violet's ankle. "I'm dying to know."

Not really sure if the doctor was joking, Violet began to awkwardly laugh. "It's a stupid story. I'm a solo operative. I got a mission from Numbuh 274, right after he blew open the teens pretending to be kids conspiracy." Violet pointed at Josh. "I went on a mission. Some teens were experimenting on kids, turning them into animals."

"And so that's how you got the cat ears?" Josh asked.

"No. That's how I got turned into some-I don't know how to describe it-how I got turned into some cat monster thing." Violet frowned at the memory. "Then, after alerting the KND, I got help, and they turned me back. But for some reason," Violet pointed to her ears and cat eyes. "Not all the way."

"Intriguing!" Vana chirped as she finished bandaging Violet's ankle. She dug into her bag and grabbed metal brace and proceeded to slap it over her ankle. "This should allow you to keep operating in the field. But do be careful hon."

"Thanks…" Violet mutter, not really sure how to feel about being referred to as 'hon'. She then stood up and gestured for Josh to take her place on the cot. Josh followed and sat down. Violet then walked back over to the wall, while at the same time testing her leg.

"So, how did you bang this up?" Vana asked before running over to one of the infirmary cupboards to retrieve a fresh sling.

"A redhead in the decommissioning squad happened." Josh recalled. "She disabled my arm with surgical precision. It's been healing ever since."

"By any chance was this redhead Scottish?" Vana asked as she returned to the cot.

"As a matter of fact she was." Josh nodded.

"That's my Fanny!" Vana practically cheered. "I'm so proud of her. Can you believe it? Head of Decommissioning? She's a shooting star I tell you."

Suddenly, there was an audible growl. Vana and Josh looked over and saw the source of the noise. Leaning against the wall, Violet stood cradling her gut. "Heh heh." She smiled sheepishly. "Either of you guys know where I can get something to eat in this place?"

"The kitchen upstairs will do you fine." Josh answered.

"Thanks." Violet smiled before quickly scurrying out of the room. In her haste to make a run for the stairs, Violet hadn't anticipated someone walking by the infirmary. The werecat ran into Kayla, causing the pair of operatives to fall over.

"Get. Off. Me." Kayla gritted as she glared at Violet.

"Sorry. Sorry." Violet apologized as she quickly jumped off of Kayla, landing on her feet. She then spun back around, reaching downward to offer the girl a hand up, only to find she herself was back on her feet.

"Again, sorry." Violet apologized once more.

"Those real?" Kayla asked, quickly noticing Violet's ears.

"Why are you all so fixated on my ears?" Violet frowned.

"You don't see something like those every day." She pointed at the ears. "No offense."

Violet shrugged. "Meh, I like 'em enough."

"You're a Solo Operative too aren't you?" Kayla asked. "I remember you."

"Yeah."

"You didn't have the ears back then." Kayla scratched her chin.

"Okay. The whole ear things getting a little too much." Violet said, a bit too dramatically. This earned a slight chuckle from Kayla who then motioned to the stair case.

"Just messing with you." She said simply. "C'mon. Let's go see if this dump has any good soda." With that, Violet and Kayla walked off down the hall up then up the stairs, chatting about their own experiences as Solo Operatives while they made their way to the kitchen.

* * *

 **This is pretty much everyone taking a moment to breathe after last chapter. We meet our newest and final team member, Vana, the mad doctor. Next update should be soon, unless I swamped with work. Anyways, til next time! Later Days!**


	5. The Prospectors Part 5

**This particular chapter is shorter than the others, but that's okay. Anyways, on with the story.**

* * *

"Will everyone please report to the Kitchen." Nolan's voice was heard throughout the Tree House through the PA system. "It's time we compared notes."

Down in the infirmary, Josh kicked off against the wall he leaned on and approached Vana. The medic turned to Josh with a curious brow. "What's going on?"

"Meeting." Josh stated simply. "Is Numbuh 3:16 in a stable enough condition to walk?"

"Well." Vana pressed an index finger against her chin in thought. "I'd say he's bed ridden until further notice."

"Nonsense." The pair of operatives turned to see Numbuh 3:16 sitting up in his cot. His broadsword was in hand and being used to support his movements. "You heard the voice. Everyone to the kitchen. Let's go." He gestured to the door.

Vana and Josh shared an unsure glance and shrugged. "Come on pal, I'll help you to the stairs." Josh said as he moved to assist Numbuh 3:16.

"Much appreciated, thank you." Numbuh 3:16 smiled before Josh helped him off the cot. The pair walked out through the doorway with Numbuh 3:16 limping ever so slightly. Vana skipped behind the duo as they made their way to the staircase to the next floor.

When the trio arrived at the Kitchen, they'd found everyone else present sitting around a table. Some were sitting on wooden chairs, others like Terry who'd stormed out after having an argument with his brother earlier, were forced to use plastic chairs.

"Over here." Terry waved to Josh. "Saved you guys some Root Beer." He held up a six pack of soda.

"Is everyone here?" The operatives looked to the doorway, spotting Nolan carrying several recently printed packets of paper. Carol stood up, and began a head count. She turned back to their host and gave him the thumbs up. "Alright. Good."

Nolan began to pass out the packets of paper, on which he'd printed several documents he'd found within the contents of the desktop they'd retrieved. "What do we really know about our enemies?" Nolan asked aloud as he leaned against the Kitchen counter.

"They're an elusive bunch." Carol spoke up. "They have technology we've never seen before and they're operatives are beyond loyal to their twisted ideals."

"Correct." Nolan nodded. "But I was hoping to direct this discussion to more about context before we delve into

"What is this, school?" Vana rose a brow at the mention of 'disscussion'. "My teacher always has us sit around, like we are right now, and talk about the material."

"Which is what we're doing right now." Kayla waved the packet she was handed up in the air.

"So what gives with the text books anyways?" Violet asked as she flipped through her packet, from what she could tell, it was mostly comprised of email correspondences.

"As I was saying. Context." Nolan's eyes looked over the assembled KND operatives. "How many of us were there the night Numbuh 274 was almost killed?"

Josh's eyes widened as found himself in the minority as hands began to raise up into the air. Josh himself was only informed of the event in passing. He'd been a fugitive by that point in time. Among those whose hands were in the air were Numbuh 3:16, who struggled but managed to lift his arm, Vana, the doctor, the read head Carol, Thomas and the girl with cat ears.

"As we all know, during that attempt on our Supreme Leader's life, it was just as we were about to seal the deal on a non-aggression pact between our forces and the teens." Nolan's eyes narrowed as he recalled those days' events.

"But the investigation proved that it was all a set up." Violet interjected. "The Teens set it up, the whole thing, even got one of our own to pull the trigger on Numbuh 274."

"You're correct, the investigation did prove that the Teen delegates were behind said 'failed' attempt." Nolan muttered. "But, what came to light after Numbuh 832's shocking revelations about a number of our superiors…" The boy shot a glance at Josh.

"That particular investigation was rigged." All eyes were on Josh as he spoke up. "Mary Blud, Numbuh 501, she purposely allowed two operatives run the investigation, knowing that their personal ties to the case would provide zero results."

"I knew Numbuh 57." Nolan pained himself to speak of her name. "She was my friend before all of this. She was also the gunman. The teens got to her and convinced her to do so because Numbuh 274 was getting too close to the truth."

"Just like Numbuh 11." Carol said informatively. She looked to her sides, seeing only vacant faces. "Numbuh 11? Cree Lincoln?" A good number of those in her present company shook their heads. "She was the leader of Sector V? No? Doesn't ring any bells?"

"Oh, Numbuh 5's sister!" Vana shot up out of her seat as if she solved a million dollar question.

"Yeah, her." Carol smiled, mentally thanking Vana's participation. "Me and Numbuh 362 were called in by our then boss, you know him, Numbuh 206. There was a supposed leak in the KND." The Spy operative reclined in her chair as she told her tale. "Numbuh 206 handed us everything. It seemed cut and dry. He sent us in and we nabbed her."

"Until she escaped!" Vana chimed in excitedly, making Carol rethink her earlier appreciation for the medic's participation in their group discussion.

"Yes, yes, until she escaped. Thanks Vana." Carol tried her best not to roll her eyes.

"Same principle." Josh muttered, once again, all eyes falling on him. "They set you up to take the blame. If you're in their good graces, I bet the teens roll out the red carpet."

"Thanks for selling out your friends! Have a T-Shirt. Welcome to club." Terry spoke mockingly, earning some odd looks from those seated beside him. "What?" He raised a brow. "I'd assume it would be a Universal Studios sort of experience."

"And if you get too close to whatever they're up too…" Kayla grimaced.

"They send the Decommissioning Squad after you." Josh spoke bitterly.

"They mutate you for their experiments." Violet's hands unconsciously drifted upward to her cat ears.

"And they strand you on an Island." Kayla finished coldly.

"So, the teens are all just a bunch of sadists…" Thomas let out a sigh.

"No, not all Teens." Nolan spoke up defensively, his thoughts drifting to his friend Mara for a moment before proceeding with the rest of his point. "What I dug up from that computer suggests that these acts weren't committed by the Teen Ninjas as a whole."

"They were committed by Leviathan." Carol spoke, as if answering an unspoken question. "They're who I'm after. We found mention of them in Numbuh 206's records, after he went missing of course."

Josh's posture froze up for a second at the mention of Numbuh 206's disappearance. But then he regained his composure and relaxed once more.

"Supposedly they're responsible for all this." Carol added. "Imagine that, the Teen's very own Intelligence organization."

"Yea, and they all can hide themselves in some strange armor that makes them look like kids and stuff." Terry scoffed. "What?" He asked as more eyes looked to him with perplexed expressions. "It happened! Josh! Tell them it happened!"

"I saw something similar." Kayla spoke up once more.

"You saw some teen hiding in a suit of armor that made them look like a 'kid'?" Numbuh 3:16 questioned.

"And stuff, yes." Kayla nodded. "There was an attempted bombing on the Moon Base."

"I didn't hear anything about that." Thomas spoke up, his interest particularly piqued.

"Like I said," Kayla dug into her Combat Satchel and pulled out a small black circular metal object and placed it on the table. "Attempted."

Eyes shot wide open all around. Vana spat out her soda while Numbuh 3:16 and Carol began to back their seats away from sniper as fast as possible. "Is that a bomb?!" Terry shouted.

"Ugh…" Nolan sighed and squeezed the bridge of his nose. "Please take the bomb off my table. I only have the one."

Kayla shrugged and did as the boy requested, placing it back in her satchel. "Sorry for the scare."

"S'cool." Terry chuckled.

"Just a word of warning next time, please." Numbuh 3:16 said as he brought his seat back to the table.

Kayla gave another shrug. "Their leader's a blonde woman named Samantha Lynch."

"Blonde?" Violet's eyes widened at the detail.

"Yes." Kayla nodded.

"Long hair? Somewhat indifferent disposition?" The cat girl asked.

"I've only seen her through the scope of my rifle, but yes, you could say she was somewhat indifferent. Why?"

"She was there, in the lab." Violet's hand unconsciously brushed against her feline features. "The scientist, Darwin Ennis, the one who mutated me. He took orders from the teen I just described."

Kayla looked back to the packet in her hands and then to Nolan. "Did you find anything about Samantha Lynch?"

"No." He stated neutrally.

"Leviathan doesn't name names." Carol's eyes fell to the table before her. "They're thorough. I fought a teen working for them, he threw himself into traffic than rather get interrogated." The mental image of some teen purposely standing in traffic certainly caused some heads to turn.

"Jesus…" Vana recoiled. For once, Numbuh 3:16 didn't scold someone for using the lord's name in vain. Instead, the boy in black just sat in his seat with a shocked look on his face.

"We're dealing with very dangerous people." Josh muttered lowly as he stared at the unopened can of soda in his hand.

"I know you went through all the trouble with making us copies, Numbuh 2030," Terry looked on to the boy leaning against the kitchen counter. "But could you just tell us what you found?"

"Not one for reading bro?" Thomas snickered.

"You know well how much I read!" Terry stood up from his seat and pointed at his brother accusingly. "I just don't want to right now."

"Yes, well," Nolan straightened himself as the eyes of his guests fell to him. "While it is true that I couldn't find anything about a Samantha Lynch. I did find something about Mary Blud."

Josh's eyes narrowed as his interest increased. "Go on."

"To those not particularly familiar with the actions of our dear former Head of Decommissioning, Mary was a teen in disguise." Nolan spoke particularly for the benefit of those he hadn't met until now. "She used the Decommissioning Squad as her own secret police, silencing and decommissioning those who would get in her way."

Terry patted Josh on the back. He was all too familiar with Josh's personal beef with Mary.

"There was a conversation between the owner of the computer and someone else. They spoke about Mary, and how she had been reassigned to a desk job and the second speaker would be personally looking over her." Nolan looked around the room, double checking to see if everyone was following along.

"From that particular word choice," Carol spoke aloud. "I assume it would be alright to infer that the receiver of these messages was in close proximity with Mary. 'Desk Job', that would mean their base wouldn't it?"

"Precisely." Nolan nodded.

"So where's they're base?" Violet asked.

As if on cue, a television screen popped out of the ceiling and came to a stop beside Nolan. The screen, facing the operatives, sizzled to life and showed a diagram of an unassuming Food Mart. "I traced the email address to this particular convenience store." Nolan pointed at the screen.

"Well, me and Numbuh 3:16 just came from a Bookstore with a dungeon beneath it." Carol crossed her arms. "What are the odds there's some sort of base beneath that?"

"Pretty good odds." Numbuh 3:16 glared at the television screen.

"I don't know most of you," Carol spoke honestly. "But given the circumstances, I'm willing to put that all aside. Who knows, you might be some nice people after all." Her features softened. "Who here wants some payback?"

"I'm in." Josh grunted.

With a sound and hearty cheer, the operatives reached an accord.

"You have an armory here?" Carol looked to Nolan.

"Right this way."

* * *

 **Well, this one was mostly the operatives taking stock and comparing notes. I feel like there is always that info dump moment whenever they do team ups. This was one of those moments. I really need to finish this story up...**

 **Until next time dear reader!**


	6. The Prospectors Part 6

**And I'm back! To finish this story! Soonish...**

 **There should only be 2 chapters left, or maybe I can squeeze the material down to one...**

 **Anyways, I'm wasting enough of your time. On with the story!**

* * *

Night was falling over Rhode Island. Nine operatives marched on out of the 2x4 Helicopter. Armed with concealed weapons, they boys and girls approached the convenience store. A pair of teens stood leaning against the wall facing the almost empty parking lot. They exchange a look of concern, then they returned their gaze back to the children.

"Can we help you?" A teen asked.

"How do we get into your base?" Carol asked flatly.

The teens shared another look. The one who spoke raised a brow at Carol's question and decided to answer with coy response. "I don't know what you're talkin' 'bout, kid."

"Are you going to be difficult?" Carol's eyes narrowed.

The pair of teens exchanged another look, they both tried to stifle a laugh but failed. It was a joke to them, that a kid could be so imposing, so serious. But the teen's friend the one who remained quiet, was suddenly slammed back into the wall, soon falling over. His face hit the pavement with a low slap.

The teen's eyes widened, he turned his gaze back to the kids. Terry stood apart from the group, over the fallen teen, with a S.P.L.A.N.K.E.R. in his hand.

"My associate asked you a question," Terry spoke smugly. "You'd better answer."

"I won't tell you anything." The teen folded his arms over his chest and stuck his nose into the air. "Freakin' kids."

"Alright, he's being difficult." Carol shrugged. She shot a look to Vana, the medic, and gave a nod to the teen. "Do your thing, Vana."

"Got it." Vana smiled knowingly. The medic took a step forward and reached out for Terry to hand her his weapon. Terry raised a brow, but did so anyways.

Now without a word, Vana quickly spun the S.P.L.A.N.K.E.R. to face the teen. She aimed low and pulled the trigger, smacking the teen with the wooden weapon in the crotch. The teen fell over, clutching his crown jewels in pain.

Vana smacked the teen again with S.P.L.A.N.K.E.R., this time striking him against his head. Now firmly on the floor, disoriented and in pain, it was now Vana decided to pull out what appeared to be a scrapbook from her little medical bag.

Vana snapped her fingers against the teen's face, causing him to shudder in fear. "You wanna see somethin' cool?" She asked.

"The heck is she doing?" Nolan asked Carol while they all watch Vana work.

"Vana isn't like most of our medics." Carol spoke with a sense of pride. "Do you ever wonder what happens when we have to care for a villain? What if they're hurt? We're not a third world government, we take care of the wounded, both kids and adults. But we also need to extract info from our captives as well." She shrugged. "Guess the top brass decided some of our medics needed to be Interrogation Specialists as well."

Vana opened the scrapbook to the first page. It was littered with pictures of all sorts of cuts and bruises. Gashes both infected and bloodied, she forced the scrapbook up against the teen's face. "Look at them." She said darkly. "Look at all these terrible things I've had to fix."

The teen shut his eyes and cried out. He attempted to backhand Vana away from him, only for the medic to whip out the S.P.L.A.N.K.E.R. and smack his hand back. "Look at them!" She shouted. "I once had to stitch up some kid's gash all because he ran with scissors!" She screamed before turning the page. "And this one? Some idiot was playing kickball and cut himself. Thing is he doesn't like to shower! It's all infected!"

Vana continued to smother the teen with the scrapbook. "Please stop!" The teen cried out while Vana continued to go into more elaborate detail how one of the wounds shown in her scrapbook had gotten all yellow and covered in puss.

"Tell us how to get into your base!" Vana demanded. "Only then will I be merciful! Haha!" She laughed diabolically.

"The payphone! The payphone!" The teen pointed to a nearby payphone off to the side of the store. "The codes 1-7-7-2!" A stream of tears began to flow down his cheeks. "Just please! Get away from me!"

"Sure!" Vana chirped before skipping off back to the group. "Thanks there, guy." She said to Terry before tossing the boy back his weapon.

Terry just stared at the medic, he had no clue she was capable of such terror. "You'd better knock the guy out, Terry." Josh spoke up, snapping Terry out of his horrified gaze. He turned to look at Josh, finding that the boy, along with Carol, were the only ones not at all put off by Vana's advanced interrogation technique.

"Right…" Terry walked over to the teen and smack him on the jaw with the S.P.L.A.N.K.E.R., knocking the poor sod out.

Violet walked off to the payphone and began to type in the code. After the last digit was punched in, a parking space outside the store began to slide open, revealing a massive staircase leading downward.

"Evil lair right?" Thomas asked around jokingly.

"Thomas, Terry, move the teens out of sight." Carol called out to the twins.

"Uh…why?" Terry questioned as he spared a glance over to his brother, who was unsure of the order as well.

"Do you really want some passerby seeing these two unconscious? We're talking about unwanted attention here." Carol reasoned.

"She's right." Kayla spoke aloud while she and Violet began to descend down the open hole. "Quit messing around, this is an operation. Get your head in the game."

"Right…" Thomas trailed off before moving to grab one of the teens by the collar. Terry shrugged and began to help his brother by grabbing the teen's legs. The pair of operatives then began to move the teen behind some bushes nearby.

After the last teen was safely placed away from prying eyes, the twins turned their attention back to the hole, where they found Numbuh 3:16 remaining behind, waiting for them.

"Thanks for waiting up, pastor." Terry waved to the boy in black.

"The others are ahead, let's not keep the waiting." Numbuh 3:16 gestured for them to follow.

After the last operative had entered and began the descent downward, the parking space that covered the hole found itself back in place. It was an empty parking lot once again. Nothing was amiss.

What the operatives found below was unreal. At the end of the stairs, they found what looked like an underground city. Lights ran every which way. There were teens walking around through streets and there were buildings and vehicles sitting around on flight decks, waiting for a hole in the ceiling above to open so they can take flight.

"Oh you've got kidding me." Nolan scowled at the sight.

"Wait you didn't know about this?" Terry tried his best to stifle his laughter. The idea that Nolan, the boy who lived in this fare state, had no clue about the reach of his enemies was too comical for its own good. Thomas had to reach over and silence his brother lest Terry break out into a fit of giggles and expose their position.

"I was expecting offices." Violet muttered, interrupting the tense silence that had fallen over the group. "Not this."

"Alright, we need to fan out, locate their boss. Have word with her." Kayla spoke seriously.

"Stick to the shadows and we'll be okay." Carol added. "Teams of two, just as we discussed."

"Right." They all nodded.

The operatives assembled into their prearranged pairs and set off. Kayla and Violet set off on their own to the northern most section of the compound. Carol and Numbuh 3:16 took to the East. Vana and Terry went West. Nolan and Thomas began to trek to the heart of the compound.

"You going to be alright on your own?" The Sector Q operative shot a look of concern for the once former fugitive of the KND.

"Desk Job right?" Josh drew his weapon, 2x4 staple gun. "You know where I'm going."

"Just watch your back." Nolan said before he and Thomas began to walk down the stairs in a straight line, aiming for the center of compound.

Josh looked to the buildings that looked like assembled cubicles. And then he set off.

* * *

"Dude no way." Terry said in awe.

While creeping through the teen compound, Terry and Vana had stumbled upon the teenager's vehicle bay.

"Is that what I think that is?" Vana asked aloud as she pointed to what looked like a tricked out SUV with reinforced armor and a long barrel cannon on the hood. "We've gotta take it."

"Was there any doubt?" Terry was jumping for joy.

The two operatives rushed out into the open, fully prepared for the consequences of being seen. All in the name of getting to drive the car-tank.

* * *

Sitting by a desk mounted computer, the infamous KND Teen Infiltrator, Mary Blud, went over paperwork. The desk job wasn't as glamourous or romanticized like her spy work, but Mary knew it was necessary to keep and organization like Leviathan going.

Still, Mary longed for the field. When she posed as Numbuh 501, she sat on a high chair and brushed off the Kid's Next Door's Supreme Leader for fun. Now she answered directly to a higher power. She used to have lackeys whom she could order around. Now Mary had a five minute walk to the break room for snackage.

Her face was out in the open, exposed by that brat Numbuh 832. The Kids Next Door had stepped up their game of fishing out infiltrator units. Catching them was now a reality. And if they could catch Mary, god only knows what they'd do to her.

The Arctic Prison wasn't as bad as they made it out to be. In fact, it's probably the preferred option to the alternative. After all, Mary had spent years Decommissioning kids. Kids who got in her way. Kids who turned thirteen to fill the ranks of the Teen Ninjas. Kids who were eight and knew too much.

For irony's sake the KND would most likely decommission her. A way for Global Command and their golden haired poster child Chad to get the last laugh.

Mary leaned back in her seat and crossed her arms. She stared at the paperwork sitting on her desk and sigh dejectedly. Dwelling on her current status wouldn't make the paperwork disappear. So she shrugged it off and got to work.

Lost in her thoughts, Mary didn't notice the extra body that filled the cubicle space around her. Standing right behind her with a 2x4 weapon aimed at the back of her head stood Josh.

"Turn around." Josh demanded darkly.

Mary raised her head from her paperwork and turned, coming face to face with the gun in Josh's hands. She paled at the sight. Almost as if she'd seen a ghost.

The ghost she spent every day regretting. Because she didn't kill it right.

* * *

Sneaking through the teen hangout, Kayla and Violet rounded a corner. Kayla was prepared to poke her head out and keep pressing on, only for Violet to reach out and grab her by the collar. The mutated operative yanked the sniper back into the shadow of the wall.

Kayla was well prepared to demand an explanation from Violet, only for the sound of footsteps to catch her attention. Rounding the other end were a pair of teenagers armed with heavy weapons. Teen agents on guard duty, bust patrolling the area. If Violet hadn't pulled her back, Kayla would have surely been spotted.

"Thanks." Kayla flashed Violet an appreciative smile.

"Cat ears." Violet pointed to her head. Her feline ears twitched slightly for show. "At least they're good for something."

"They aren't bad looking." Kayla gestured at her ears. "You make it work."

"Yeah I actually like them." Violet's features reddened at the compliment. No matter how often she downplayed her mutations, Violet would always be judged for them. It was nice to be told something nice for a change. "The tail takes some getting used to though."

"Well, anyways," Kayla looked around, finding there to be no more teenagers walking this way anytime soon. "This looks like a good enough spot."

"A good enough spot for what?" Violet asked confused.

Kayla reached into her Combat Satchel and removed the bomb. "To blow it all up." Violet stared at Kayla, no sure whether the solo operative was joking or not. It had to be a joke right? But upon closer inspection of Kayla's features and her tone, Violet came to a scary conclusion.

"Holy crap. You're serious." Violet muttered wide eyed.

"Deadly serious." Kayla stared downward at the bomb. Her expression darkened. She flicked a switch on the oval object, priming it.

* * *

At the heart of the compound, Nolan and Thomas busied themselves by stashing away some teenager that had the misfortune of coming across the pair. The teen was probably heading out to go home and just happened to spot Thomas scrambling to make it to the shadows.

"I hope this doesn't become a recurring thing." Thomas said as they stuffed the unconscious teen in a trash can.

"You need to conduct yourself better." Nolan commented before placing the lid back atop the trash can.

"I keep telling you guys. I'm a pacifist." Thomas said, sounding slightly irritated by everyone's lack of understanding. He wasn't a fighter. He was a map maker who'd just gotten tangled up in all this business. It hurt Thomas slightly that his own friend was questioning him.

"I'm not asking you to pick up a gun and kill a guy, Thomas. I'm not asking that you shoot or throw a punch. I just need you to focus and not get caught." Nolan spoke carefully. He didn't want to berate Thomas. He wasn't his superior, they were friends. He was talking to him as any caring friend should in this situation. Heartfelt and unyielding.

"We're in enemy territory. I appreciate you sticking to your beliefs, Thomas. Believe me, I understand and respect you for it. But you're all I can rely on. I need you to be efficient. I need you to not be seen. And most importantly, I need you watching my back." With that said, Nolan turned back to the shadows and pointed to where the teen had come from, a small one floor building.

Thomas followed Nolan's gaze over to the building. It had a red flag hanging on the outside above the door with some strange pitch black creature depicted on it. "Think that might be where the big wigs here do all their planning?" Nolan asked.

"Could be." Thomas turned to Nolan, who had already began to sneak over to the building. "Hey, Nolan." Thomas called out.

"What?" Nolan spun around.

"Don't worry, I got your back."

Nolan smirked. "Thanks Thomas. Let's move."

The pair of operatives quietly moved from the shadow of the trash can over to the other side of the path. They took breaching positions with Thomas on the left side and Nolan standing with a silenced M.U.S.K.E.T. on the right.

Nolan held out a hand and began to count down from three. When the last finger folded into his fist, Thomas reached out for the handle and pulled the door open, allowing Nolan quick access to the room. He waved his weapon around, checking his sides and signaling for Thomas to follow him inside.

The small building was just what they expect it to be. A command bunker where lead Teens would come to coordinate their field missions. There were rows of computers and three television screens on the northern wall.

"So this is where the magic happens." Thomas said, almost impressed by the set up. He gave let out a whistle. "Nice set up."

"Seems empty." Nolan swept through the rows. "Guess everyone's packed up for tonight."

"Is anyone in here?" A femine voice called into the room.

"Hide." Thomas whispered.

The two operatives ducked, vanishing from the newcomer's line of sight. They pushed their way through pushed in chairs and crammed themselves beneath desks. The remained silent, hoping that the teen would pass through without getting too nosy.

"Is anyone there?" The girl called out. Nolan shifted uncomfortably in his hiding spot. There was something familiar about that voice. It sounded like someone he knew.

A pair of feet walked by Thomas' hiding spot, stopping shortly in front of him. He held his breath, terror rising in his chest. His mind played dozens of scenarios, all of which ended with him getting caught. Thomas shut his eyes. He couldn't hold his breath for much longer.

"Cassie."

Thomas let it all out. And fell over and inhaled sharply. He stuck his head out of his hiding spot and spotted Nolan standing firmly in the middle of the row. The girl whom they presumed to be a teen wasn't a teen at all. Just some sandy blond girl around their age. But that wasn't the whole truth. She was someone they both knew. She was someone the entire Kids Next Door knew.

Her name was Cassandra Abrams. Once upon a time she'd been known as Numbuh 57, a member of Sector Q. She once tried to kill Numbuh 274. But instead, she killed Numbuh 416, the Sector Leader of Sector Q.

"Nolan?" The sandy haired girl practically jumped back in surprise. "What the hell are you doing here?"

Cassie reached to her back pocket and drew handgun. She held it up with both hands and took aim at Nolan. "I asked you a question, Nolan! What the hell are you doing?!"

Thomas looked back and forth between the two. He was half expecting the two to engage in a fierce shootout, the kind you see in action films. But to Thomas' surprise, Nolan tossed his M.U.S.K.E.T. to the floor and kicked it over to Cassie.

"I just wanna talk."

* * *

While the others busied themselves elsewhere, Carol and Numbuh 3:16 set their sights on a bigger building off shooting from the cubicles.

"Perhaps this Lynch character resides there?" Numbuh 3:16 mused aloud.

"It's a good place to start." Carol nodded in agreement.

"Ladies first." The boy in black waved his right hand through the air, motioning for Carol to lead the way.

"Oh how polite of you." Carol laughed.

The two operatives dropped down from where they had been perched. Seeing no teenagers patrolling the area, they calmly, but hurriedly, made their way to the building.

Just as Carol reached out for the door handle, the door pulled inward, revealing a bulky armored teen. Carol jumped back, withdrawing her sidearm, preparing for battle. Numbuh 3:16 unsheathed his broadsword and held it defensively.

The bulky teen stepped out of the doorway, allowing many other teens to run out of the building. The teens quickly circled around the pair of KND operatives. They all stood at the ready with laser rifles, taking aim and awaiting the order to fire.

"Good evening." One of the teens approached the two operatives. He was dressed differently than the rest of them, not in one of those heavy looking Battle Ready Armors, but rather a simple black suit with the jack open and no tie. "Your presence hasn't gone unnoticed. My leader has agreed to see you now."

The teen extended a hand. "Your weapons please."

Carol and Numbuh 3:16 spared a knowing glance at the other. The two operatives were as resilient as they came. But even they knew how futile the situation was. Surrounded by teens with laser rifles with no cover, the pair of operatives relinquished their arms. Carol presented her P.I.P.E.R. and S.P.I.C.E.R. while Numbuh 3:16 handed over his sword. A teenager in full armor came by and snatched up their weapons.

"This way if you would please." The well-dressed teen didn't so much ask but ordered as the teen who snatched up their weapons shoved the operatives forward. The well-dressed teen led the way into the building, followed closely behind by the teen who'd taken their weapons as well as the bulky one from earlier.

They walked along marble floors and passed by air conditioned offices. Carol felt like they were being paraded through the halls as teenagers began to poke their heads out to look. The passed an office with the name 'Vinson' branded on its door. The teen occupying the room opened the door slightly and looked out.

Carol looked to the teen, catching something that she never expected to see in another teenager's eyes. Shame.

Down to the end of the hall they went, being shoved along by the two teens behind them. The well-dressed teen walked up to the door at the end and opened it. "Please enter." He said, motioning for them to step inside.

The operatives begrudgingly did as they were told. Walking past the teen in the suit, they both made sure to give him the dirtiest look they knew. The three teens then stepped inside, closing the door behind them.

It the room, Carol an Numbuh 3:16 were greeted by a long round table with chairs surrounding it and wall to wall video monitors tracking everything going on within the teen hangout. There on a monitor to the left, they could see Kayla and Violet talking behind a crate. On a wall on the opposite side of the room, they could see Vana and Terry attempting to break into the car-tank. And directly in front of them, they could see Cassie holding Nolan at gun point.

"I hear you've been looking for me." A voice called out to them. The video monitors shut off. With the distraction gone, Carol and Numbuh 3:16 could finally see one of the chairs turned around. The chair spun around, revealing a well-defined teenager with long blond hair and a neutral expression on her face.

She tossed a remote onto the table and gestured to the seats. "Oh go on, have a seat. I'd be a terrible host if I didn't offer."

"Take a seat." The well-dressed teen whispered between the operatives threateningly.

But Carol and Numbuh 3:16 stood defiantly. The suit wearing teen was prepared to use force, only for the girl to raise her hand, holding his intent at bay. "You reject my hospitality?"

Carol remained silent, as did Numbuh 3:16. The sight of the two must've been funny, because the normally disinterest face of Samantha Lynch, Leader of the Teen Ninja intelligence agency Leviathan, broke out laughing.

"So. What can I do for you?"

* * *

 **And so the players finally meet their enemy. And we'll see what happens next time!**

 **Thanks for reading, Dear Readers! 'Til next time! Later Days!**


	7. The Prospectors Part 7

**And I'm back! This has been on the chopping block for a while. This is the final chapter of the story folks!**

* * *

"So. What can I do for you?" Samantha Lynch, the Teen Leader of Leviathan asked in between her mocking laughs. Carol stood defiantly. Her eyes narrowed coldly and caught Lynch's stare. Soon the laughter died down and the teen leader composed herself, her cold and calculating demeanor returning. "I apologize, that was very much out of character of me. Now, what were you here for?"

"I'm here for your surrender." Carol puffed out her chest, unafraid of the teen sitting behind that desk in front of her. But then once more the teen burst out in laughter. It must've been an unusual sight as Carol spared a glance to the teens behind her. The looks on their faces were the calm and in control brutes who'd marched her and Numbuh 3:16 into the office, rather they appeared unsettled, even disturbed at the sight of their leader having such a laughing fit.

"I like you." Lynch said as she settled down. She pointed at Carol and smiled. "I know a lot about the Kids Next Door. I know who you are, Carol. Or Numbuh C4, whichever you prefer to be called. I know all about your spy games and the lengths you'll go to accomplish your mission." She said sounding impressed.

"I am supposed to be impressed?" Carol retorted, not at all caring for Samantha's speech. She studied the young woman standing behind that desk, surrounded by images of her team. Carol was keeping track of them, making sure they were alright under the guise of a stare down with Lynch. It was a trick Kids Next Door learned in basic training, it was how they taught them all to deal with scolding from their parents. Just look at their eyes and then look beyond that. And in this instance Carol was looking beyond Lynch and keeping track of her team to ensure none of them were in danger.

"I hope so." Lynch's smile grew. "It isn't every day I interview an applicant personally."

"What?" Carol's eyes focused on Lynch, away from her team. She raised a brow, puzzled at the Teen leader's words.

"I am the head of Teen Intelligence. I can spot an outlier miles away. You're a fighter, Ms. Pariuhs. You're better than most other operatives and teens alike. And you'll be turning thirteen in a couple years." Lynch reclined in her chair. She set her elbows on the arm rest, raised her arms and gently pressed her fingertips against their opposite, forming a triangle. "You'll be a teenager one day. I'm offering you the chance to jump ahead of the line, start working for me early."

"And if I refuse?" Carol questioned.

"My efforts alone have led to the corruption of high ranking KND authority figures. Through my influence I made pests like you disappear, either by the hand of a teen or by one of your own. I will not mourn the loss of a particularly skilled asset such as yourself. Rather I would rejoice at having you work for me, destabilizing the Kids Next Door like no other before you." Lynch monologue.

"I've had my eyes on you, just like I've had my eyes on the likes of your associates Rachel T. McKenzie, Fanny Fulbright, Patton Drilovsky. I would make them all the same offer I'm giving you. But you're a Prospector. I see your potential, unlike Numbuh 274, who gave the promotion of Spy Sector Leader to Rachel instead of you. I see all that you can be and all you can achieve. Work for me, be everything you can be, everything you were meant to be." Lynch said, hoping to entice Carol.

The redheaded operative remained silent. She didn't want to admit it, but she'd be lying if she didn't feel jealous over her friends' promotions. Rachel, Fanny and Patton, all given high ranking positions while she remained where she'd always been on the pecking order.

Seeing the internal conflict in Carol's eyes, Numbuh 3:16 spoke up in an attempt to save the spy operative from Lynch's manipulation. "This is all fine and dandy, but I am afraid I cannot remain silent any longer. The Kids Next Door is your home, Carol. We're your friends, that's something this woman can never offer you."

"Ah, yes, you." Lynch spared a cold glare Numbuh 3:16's way. "Jonathan Smith, the good Christian. The boy who claims to have found a fire sword used by angels. Will you recite a bible verse in order to prevent poor Carol here from realizing her full potential? Or some other such stereotypical nonsense?"

"I will neither mock you nor Carol in such manner. But I do no claim, witch. I have found a sword wielded by angels, used to smite demons and save holy lands." Numbuh 3:16 growled lowly. "To me, Sword of Ecclesiastes!"

Numbuh 3:16's word began to glow bright in the teenager's hand, it caught fire causing him to drop it. Now free from thee grasp of someone other than Numbuh 3:16, the Sword of Ecclesiastes flew to its owners waiting hand. Grasping the handle, Numbuh 3:16 swung his sword backwards, slashing the guns of the teens behind them.

Having dealt with the most immediate threat, Numbuh 3:16 spun back around and aimed to strike the teen leader with his sword. But Lynch was already ahead of him. She'd leapt onto the desk allowing him to attack her. But before the edge of the broadsword could connect Lynch had somersaulted over the zealous operative.

Landing on her feet, Lynch made a run for the door. "Deal with him you idiots!" She commanded before taking off down the hall.

The closest teen attempted to tackle Numbuh 3:16 from the side, only for Carol to jump up and smack him behind his neck, causing him to loose balance and run into the desk instead. The dark haired operative rejoiced at the sight of his comrade aiding him in battle. Carol just smirked and turned to face the remaining teens.

"We'd better give chase." Numbuh 3:16 said as he steadied his firey sword.

"After you." Carol gestured politely before the two of them leapt at the teens.

* * *

"You just want to talk?" Cassie asked disbelievingly.

"Is too much to ask." Nolan let out an exhausted sigh. "You ran out without a word."

"I was a little preoccupied with running from the KND." Cassie spoke in a sarcastic manner. "Sorry I didn't get to say good-bye."

Cassie cocked her gun. "But now's as good a time as ever, eh Nolan?"

"You really gonna kill me? Or is this all for show?" Nolan's expression softened, fully reflecting his tired voice. "That's not the Numbuh 57 I knew."

"Don't call me that!" She shouted, waving the gun in her hand angrily. "Don't ever call me that. Not after what I did. I'm Teen Ninja now, Nolan. I wanted this. There's no coming back."

Nolan let out an exasperated breath. "Just come back with me. All's forgiven."

"You think anyone will forgive me for what I've done?" Cassie shook he head in disbelief.

"I would." Nolan answered. "I'm your friend, Cassie. Ever since I moved here I've been your friend and you've been mine. You've been there for me and I'm just trying to be there for you."

"There's no helping me Nolan!" Cassie shouted. "This is how it would've ended, regardless. We all grow old and get decommissioned. Everything we ever do is pointless!" She lowered her gun and met Nolan's gaze. "What I did was the only thing I could to assure my ascendency to the Teens. Because we all become one, Nolan. Every one of us, we all grow old."

They stood still for a moment. They each looked into the other's eyes, both recognizing the hurt they both felt. "Was it worth Killing Dylan?" Nolan spoke up.

"Yes." Cassie said firmly. Her resolve returning, the traitor found herself raising her gun once more at Nolan.

"Is it worth killing me?" Nolan asked, not fearing the prospect of death in the slightest but still trying to reach his friend.

There was a small crack in Cassie's resolve and Nolan could see it. For a split second Cassie thought back to her friendships all that she'd tossed away to stand where she stood now. And how she'd do it all again. The doubt she felt subsided and her resolve strengthened. "I guess we'll find out."

Before she could pull the trigger and end Nolan's life, Thomas leapt out from his hiding spot and jabbed a palm upwards against the gun's barrel, pushing it upward. The gun went off and the bullet skimmed right past Nolan and causing the boy to jump.

"Nolan catch!" Thomas called out as he wrestled the gun away from Cassie. He tossed the weapon into the air for Nolan to catch.

Thomas' actions left him wide open for Cassie to gain the upper hand and snake an arm around the map maker's neck. She pulled him close like a human shield, ready for Nolan's retaliation.

"Let him go!" Nolan demanded.

"You won't shoot me." Cassie said as she did her best to keep her struggling human shield in place.

"Shoot her!" Thomas shouted. "If you're asking for my consent you have it! Shoot this crazy woman!"

"He's not a killer." Cassie scoffed. "And you're too close. If he misses he'll hit you." She returned her attention to Nolan. "You've got quite the predicament don't you?"

Nolan remained silent. In his head he played out the scenario. To say the least he didn't enjoy either ending. So he cast a glance downward at the M.U.S.K.E.T. he'd kicked to Cassie earlier. "Brace yourself, Thomas." Nolan warned before lowering the gun and aiming it at the discarded M.U.S.K.E.T.

Nolan pulled the trigger and punctured the mustard based 2x4 weapon's ammo container. The resulting mustard explosion rocked the entire room. When Nolan was back on his feet, he found only he and Thomas remained.

"She's gone." Thomas murmured. "We've got to go man. The whole base knows we're here."

"Yeah." Nolan muttered. He glanced at the gun in his hand and glared at it. He tossed it aside and walked off, with Thomas keeping close behind.

* * *

"This is patrol seven reporting in." A heavily armored teen spoke into his wrist communicator. "We've arrived at the KND operative's last known location. By the looks of things we've missed them. We'll begin scouring the area now." He said before gesturing the accompanying twelve teens behind him to sweep the area.

Not too far away, Violet and Kayla crouched behind a stack of crates. Silently, they communicated with each other through the use of hand gestures. Raising both her left index and middle fingers, Violet gestured to an opening in the teen ninjas' lines she'd found with her cat eyes. Kayla raised a fist in acknowledgement and then the two operatives hurriedly yet silently crept past the thirteen teenagers.

"Still no sign of them." One of the teens said aloud. He walked down past a pair of trash cans before tripping over a rather large object. He let out a yelp alerting the rest of his unit. The teens all ran to their teammate's aid and found him picking himself off the ground.

"What happened?" The patrol leader inquired as the fallen teen dusted himself off.

"I tripped on something, that's all." He said before glancing over to see what he'd fallen over. And then both the teen's eyes and his entire unit's eyes opened wide in surprise at the sight of a metal object with a timer counting down to zero. "Is that what I think it is?" The teen asked worriedly.

"This is Numbuh 332 to all points, I've just planted a bomb." Kayla spoke into her P.I.P.E.R. as she and Violet scurried away. "We've got twenty minutes. I hope you found the leader and some wheels."

"This is Numbuh 94 reporting in and I've got some great news!" Terry exclaimed ecstatically. "I've got us some wheels!"

Out of the Teen Ninja motor pool a supped up SUV shot out into the inner compound. Terry sat behind the wheel steering while Vana was down below working the petals as the munitions operative was too small to reach them.

"Woo!" Terry exclaimed happily as he drove the SUV through the compound.

"Watch the road!" Vana shouted as Terry hit a bump.

"What road? We're underground there is no road!" Terry shouted wildly before ramming the SUV through an office. "Wooo!" He celebrated as they continued to speed off as if such a collision were nothing.

* * *

"I should've known you'd show up." Mary growled lowly. Standing in front of her stood Josh, an unidentified 2x4 weapon in hand. "I could've killed you, you know. I could've put more effort into hunting you down. It was only by some strange mercy that you're standing here today."

"You must feel really stupid then." Josh spoke coldly. His unwavering commitment to keeping his weapon steady, despite his injury unsettled Mary. She was visibly shaken, the mere sight of him was absolutely haunting.

There was a level of truth to Mary's words, Josh acknowledged. Mary began to rant on, delivering a passionate speech about the virtues of karma and that she should be spared Josh's wrath. But Josh zoned out, he stopped and dwelled on the months on the lamb from the Kids Next Door, the months he'd spent allowing his home state of Nebraska be conquered by adults and months spent eating out of trash bins all in an effort to seek the proof to clear his name.

But then she mentioned his Sector. She began raving about how his former leader Numbuh 527 would've shown her mercy. Josh thought back to his team, how they'd all been dragged away, decommissioned all because they'd found out Mary's terrible secret. It was difficult, every day since then, it had been a challenge to pick himself up and soldier on, knowing that with every step forward he wasn't acting on his own anymore, but on behalf of those who could stand alongside him.

Josh's next action was easy. He pulled the trigger of his weapon and imbedded a dart in Mary's shoulder. The one time teen infiltrator, who'd gone on to wrong so many others, fell to the ground.

"I-I can't move." Mary said fearfully as Josh approached, soon towering over her.

"A colleague of mine invented it. It doesn't have a name yet." Josh spoke neutrally. "Tipped with a biological agent, the dart numbs your motor system. You won't be walking away for another thirty minutes."

"You think you can get away with carrying me? You'll be a walking target. Someone will catch you and then I'll be the one standing victorious." Mary smirked defiantly.

" _Numbuh 322 to all points, I've just planted a bomb. We've got twenty minutes. I hope you found the leader and some wheels."_ Kayla's voice spoke over Josh's piper.

"This is Numbuh 832, proceeding to designated rendezvous point." He spoke calmly into his communicator before walking off.

"Josh? You can't leave me here!" Mary shouted as alarms began to blare all around the base. "You can't do this!"

Josh didn't respond, he didn't have to. He just walked off to link up with the rest of his team. On the way out the office, he made sure to lock the doors behind him. He thought back to his days at Sector N. He thought about the friends he'd lost to a mad woman like Mary. He wondered if they'd approve of his actions.

He looked to the empty pit in his gut he'd felt the day he'd lost them, expecting to find some sort of satisfaction that he'd finally be getting his revenge. But Josh found nothing within him. Not relief nor guilt over leaving Mary to die. All Josh could do was soldier on.

* * *

"This is Numbuh C4 to all points, Lynch is bugging out! No doubt heading off to the exit like the rest of them!" Carol shouted into her own communicator.

After the teens found the bomb, rather than waste any time attempting to defuse it they'd gone and flipped the evacuation alarm. And that worked out well for Carol and Numbuh 3:16. They ran through empty offices and abandoned security checkpoints along the way, all of which would've proved difficult for the duo to deal with if manned.

Rounding a corner, Carol and Numbuh 3:16 ran into Kayla, quite literally actually. After picking themselves off the ground, Carol couldn't help look at the pair oddly and pointed at the overhead screeching alarms.

"It was her idea." Violet quickly pointed at Kayla, who shrugged not exactly seeing the big deal.

"How much time do we have?" Carol asked, turning to Kayla.

The sniper glanced down at a watch on her wrist that she'd synced to the bomb timer. "We've got ten minutes." She answered.

"There you all are!" The assembled group of four operatives turned to see the approaching duo of Thomas and Nolan, both appearing out of breathe from all the running they'd just done, having crossed the entire compound to reach this point.

"What's all this crud about a bomb?" Thomas asked, looking to the four operatives for an explanation. "Does my brother have something to do with it? That's just like him."

"You brought a bomb?" Nolan turned to Carol, not sounding surprised in the slightest.

"Can we quit asking about who brought a bomb and focus on what's important?" Kayla huffed irritated by everyone's concerns about her actions.

"So I heard someone brought a bomb?" They all turned to see Josh approaching.

"Ugh." Kayla groaned.

"Numbuh 94 where's our wheels?" Carol spoke into her P.I.P.E.R.

" _No road Numbuh C4, we're taking the long way around. We'll meet you at the exit."_ Terry swiftly replied.

"You heard the guy let's move!" Violet shouted frantically, the thought of the bomb ticking down ever present in her thoughts.

With that said, all seven operatives sprinted back down the way they'd initially arrived. As they knew it, the staircase from the surface leading downward was the only way out, which meant Lynch would be there. As they drew closer to the exit, the operatives could spot teens clambering to run up the stairs.

"It appears they lack a fire escape." Numbuh 3:16 commented.

"There she is!" Carol shouted, pointing at a familiar blonde haired teen amongst the crowd.

Attempting to force her way up the steps, Samantha Lynch spared a look over her shoulder and glared at those meddling kids. Without a word she turned back around and doubled her efforts to push past her crowd of cronies.

"After her!" Carol exclaimed before leading the charge.

A number of teens turned around, some drawing weapons and began firing upon the operatives.

"Pin them down! Don't let them escape!" Lynch shouted over her shoulder as she made her way to the surface.

"Push on!" Carol cried out as she picked up a laser pistol that had been discarded amongst the chaos.

The operatives, those armed with handguns at least, began to return fire. But the teenager's armor was too tough. Their Battle Ready Armor soaked up the blasts, allowing the teenagers to successfully cover their escape. And then one by one the defender began to ascend the staircase.

The operatives pushed forward, chasing the teens up the stairs. They reached the top, with Carol at the lead, only to find the teenagers had closed the exit behind them. Carol raised her laser rifle and shot at the concrete covering, so did Kayla and Violet who threw shot at it with high impact pencils and concussive protractor shurikens. But, sadly, there was no affect.

"Drat!" Thomas shouted angrily as he kicked a stone step, recoiling immediately in pain.

"How much time is left on the bomb?" Josh looked to Kayla.

The sniper pulled up her watch and paled at the sight. "We've got less than a minute."

"Terry where are you?" Violet shouted into her communicator. "The bombs about to blow!"

As if on cue, they all looked back down the steps after the sound of an elaborate car horn. The operatives all ran down, and much to their relief, found Terry and Vana behind the wheel of an armored SUV.

"Think we can drive it up the stairs?" Violet asked aloud.

Nolan turned back to the staircase which led upward. Given by the height of ceiling and the roof of the car the Sector Q 2x4 specialist turned back around and gave the assembled group of operatives a definite 'maybe'.

With the clock ticking and there was no time to argue. They all quickly boarded the SUV and buckled their seats with some operatives being forced to share. "Gun it!" Carol shouted. Vana nodded and slammed her fist on the accelerator.

Terry steered the car up the staircase, losing the roof of the car in the process before ramming through the concrete slab that had left them entombed. The car sped off down the parking lot of the convenience store and onto the street.

Kayla held her watch up to those seated beside her and began to count down. Once it hit zero, the entire convenience store behind them was engulfed in flames. Wreckage shot out in every direction while those nearby ran for cover.

"Break! Break!" Terry shouted to Vana.

The medic nodded and slammed her fist on the break. The SUV swerved before coming a halt. The operatives all rubbed the back of their necks from the whiplash. They looked to Terry for an explanation but found him pointing out the window.

"Look!" He shouted. The followed his gaze and all found Lynch running to a waiting helicopter.

"She's getting away!" Josh shouted before reaching to open the passenger door, only to have it fall off the hinge. Regardless, Josh leapt out the vehicle along with those other operatives who'd been forced to sit in the back.

Carol went into a full sprint, pulling out the laser pistol and shooting at Lynch as she boarded the awaiting vehicle. "'Til we meet again, operatives." Samantha Lynch saluted them as the helicopter took off into the night sky.

"Get back here you coward!" Kayla shouted angrily as she raised her rifle and continued to shoot after the fleeing helicopter. But to her disappointment, the helicopter had flown out of her reach.

Under the night sky, there stood the nine operatives, all gathered together watching their quarry slip away. There was no sight of any of the other teens, they doubted they'd all fit in the helicopter. Even if they were on foot, the operatives knew not where to begin.

"Well, that was a bust." Terry muttered disappointedly.

"We almost had her." Carol sighed.

"Yeah. And look at her go." Thomas pointed upward, still able to see the helicopter in the distance. "She's running scared!"

"But we didn't catch her." Violet deadpanned. "We didn't win."

"What are you guys talking about?" Numbuh 3:16 looked over his shoulder, back over to the destroyed teen base. "Looks like a win for me."

"I could go for a drink." Vana said aloud. She looked to her companions and smiled. "Wanna get drinks?"

* * *

 **The Bartleby Tavern**

At some kid friendly water hole, the nine operatives found themselves sitting around a circular table. Off in the background some kids had gotten a karaoke machine going and were singing a tune. Others looked on, but not the operatives. They were lost in their own little world. There were smiles planted on their faces as they toasted.

"To the bravest bunch of kids I've had the pleasure to serve with!" Carol stood up from her seat and raised her glass. "We might not have caught the head of the snake, but darn it we sent them running. We went to their home and wrecked it!"

"Dropped a hot duce right on their porch!" Violet laughed, having drunken too much soda.

"They're retreating, sure, but they'll be back into full operation eventually." Kayla said as she bit on the straw of her drink.

"So we'll have to hit them again." Thomas shrugged. He looked around to those in attendance, all of them looking at him quizzically. "What? We beat them, we could do it again."

"He's right." Carol said, placing her soda back onto the table. "So far the Kids Next Door's had difficulty dealing with the Leviathan, but us nine put a big dent in their schemes. We're the only ones who could possibly combat them."

"Are you suggesting we work together again?" Nolan raise a brow.

"Yeah. We worked well together, I think." Carol nodded at Numbuh 3:16 and Thomas. "I saw what happened between you and Cassie on a monitor. We can find her again, all of us, together."

Nolan sat in silence and pondered his options. Reaching a conclusion, he shrugged. "If we do this, we're going to need a base." He smirked. "And I just so happen to have an empty tree house we could use."

"Hunting down that rat, Lynch? Putting a stop to all their plans? Count me in." Kayla said firmly.

"Me too." Terry sounded off.

"Count me in too, someone has to watch you." Thomas said, looking over to his brother.

"I see why not." Numbuh 3:16 shrugged.

"You guys'll need a medic!" Vana smiled excitedly.

"Yeah sure, I'm in." Violet said hyperly.

"You in Josh?" Terry asked as all eyes fell on the one member of the group who'd remained silent thus far.

Faced with the question, Josh gave a simple shrug and smiled. "I got nothing better to do."

"Fantastic!" Numbuh 3:16 calmly raised his glass. "To a fantastic adventure."

"And to many more adventures!" Terry exclaimed as he tossed his root bear into the hair, letting the drink slosh around in his mug and spill.

"To us." Josh stood up and raised his mug.

"To us." They all said in unison, joining Carol and Josh, standing up and bringing their glasses to the center and lightly tapping them together.

"To The Prospectors!" Carol smiled ear to ear, noting the irony of the name. Carol earned some odd glances from some of the others who weren't too keen on the name. But then one of them broke away and complimented it.

"I like it." Thomas smirked to himself as they sat back down.

"May those who serve Leviathan beware." Nolan muttered as he stared at the contents of his full mug, unsure whether to take a drink. "The Prospectors are gunning for you."

"Alright!" Violet laughed before slamming down her empty glass mug. "When you say it like that, I totally like it. The name's fine."

"Prospectors." Vana recited. "Prospectors. Prospect. Prospect. Pro-Spec-Tors. I like the ring of it actually."

Carol smirked and raised her glass once more. "To a bright new future."

* * *

 **And so ends The Prospectors! The Team's been formed, now onto sequels!**

 **I've finally finished Phase 1 of my series! Yeah! Woo!**

 **Next: Numbuh 2030: Legion!**


End file.
